An Unexpected Journey
by TheDoctor'sTARDISXO
Summary: The Doctor, Doctor Who? I thought my life was pretty average until the Doctor swooped in and took me away on the most incredible adventures. Do I dare tell him the dreams I have of a man in a blue suit, a man who reminds me so much of him. Why does it feel like I've met the Doctor before, and why do I feel drawn to this bow tie wearing man? Who is is really? Can I really know him?
1. The Unexpected Beginning

**A/N: Hello Everyone and welcome to my new story: An Unexpected Journey! No worries, i haven't forgotten about The Impossible Things. An idea stuck me in work today and BLAM: A new story was born! It's going to be an AU meaning River Song doesn't exist here (please don't kill me! I love River Song but she wouldn't be a good fit for this story). I really hope you guys enjoy it! I have so many ideas bubbling around in my head that I can't wait to share with you! I do not own Doctor Who that honor goes to Steven Moffat and the BBC. I do own Kayden Grey though and she is one badass chick! Without further ado i present to you An Unexpected Journey!**

****IMPORTANT NOTE** Fellow readers & lovers of Who I know a lot of you may remember Kayden Grey from my previous story "Forever Unstoppable". It is heartbreaking for me to report that my precious story met an untimely end. First I lost all of my progress on that story on my original laptop then it was thrown into the Time Vortex here on the site to never be heard from again. I didn't want that to be the end of Kayden's story so I decided her tale needed to be told in a new way, thus An Unexpected Journey was born! I hope that cleared some of the confusion for the readers of Forever Unstoppable. Please PM if you're still confused and we'll talk over fish fingers & custard. Now back to your previously scheduled story.  
**

* * *

It was a humid July night, absolutely sticky out on the streets near the shops. I had just finished working a double at the pub and could not wait to get back to my flat and take a nice soak in the tub. I had not been out two minutes before sweat begun rolling down my face and dripping off my chin. It's not attractive, I know, but what else was I going to do? I had no car since I stupidly allowed my roommate to borrow it for the night in the middle of one of the worst heat waves this century, just so he could visit his girlfriend. Brilliant, Kayden. You are such a genius. Only you would give up your nice air conditioned car and trek the eight block walk to your flat in the middle of the heat wave from hell just so your mate can get laid. Bravo. I sighed and crossed over Grant Avenue towards Sheridan Circle. It was about two o'clock in the morning, and here I was, a twenty-two year old med school student walking home alone, in the dark, with the drunkards just leaving the pubs.

I ignored the cat calls and whistles, ("Hey pretty thing why don't you come home with me tonight? I'll treat you right.), and hurried across the way. I piled my shoulder-length auburn hair into a messy bun and used the corner of my sleeve to wipe the sweat off my forehead as I continued my brisk walk home. I was thankful that I rarely worked doubles, and even more thankful that the tips were good tonight. I'm pretty average, not all curves like Isabelle (who's shift I was covering tonight) so the tips came from my ability to make good drinks, not how good I looked in short shorts and a tank top. I was tall and skinny. I guess you could say I had an athletic build; I did grow up playing sports with my brothers. I was all legs, small torso, hazel eyes, sprinkling of freckles here and there, you know, average. I continued on my way having just passed Sheridan Circle and decided to take the short cut through Ridgeland Park. It was incredibly dark in the park; the streetlamps were few and far between. I constantly checked over my shoulder getting the weirdest feeling that I was being watched. I was not even a quarter of the way through the park when I heard a twig snap loudly behind me and I screamed and jumped. There was nothing there. I put a hand against my now frantic beating heart and took a deep breath.

"Well okay then Kayden," I mumbled to myself and I cautiously squinted in the darkness looking around the park, "aren't you glad you stayed up and watch The Exorcist last night?"

Feeling a tiny bit afraid I picked up the pace and began lightly jogging toward freedom. All the while the feeling of being watched intensified that before I knew it I was full blown running as fast as I could. My lungs squeezed shut as I tried to breath in the thick July air and my legs screamed in protest. I guess it wasn't the smartest idea to wear flats tonight. I saw the exit to the park up ahead and slightly slowed my pace, gasping for the air that I felt I so desperately needed. The next thing happened so fast I swear that I imagined it. One minute I was moving towards the park exit, and the next I was air born, landing quite hard on my back and my head cracking off the pavement.

"Owww" I moaned as I tried to sit up and instantly the world began to tilt and swim before my eyes.

"Oh my God, are you okay?!" I heard a voice call out to me and I turned in the general direction that it was coming from. Three people, two blokes and a girl were making their way towards me at top speed. When they reached me I was already on my feet, swaying and cursing the world for still spinning around and around.

One of the blokes, it was hard to describe him in the little light around, but I did notice he wore a worried expression, shorts, a white tee, and trainers, took my wrist and felt my pulse before examining me for bumps, bruises, cuts, and scrapes. The other bloke, he wore a tweed jacket and was that a bow tie? pulled out some type of instrument that emitted a buzzing noise and glowed green as he pointed it in my general direction. He ran his device from my head to my toes before examining it closely.

"She's alright, may have a mild concussion from that lovely bump on her head but she'll live." Oh I was going to live, good to know.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked as I swayed on my feet again only to be caught by the guy in the shorts before my knees gave out.

"Doctor," the woman called out, I noticed she had fiery red hair and a Scottish accent, "we have to move, now. That thing is coming back."

I was about to ask what on earth she was talking about when I heard a blood curdling scream. It sent shivers down my spine and made my blood run cold. I turned my head in the direction that the sound was coming from and saw the most grotesque monster ever. I wanted to run away, but shorts guy still had his arms around me holding me up. I wanted to scream but I found that no sound would come out. I whipped my head around to the goof with the bow tie and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, what the hell is that? What is going on and who are you people?" I was proud of myself for sounding calm and in control and keeping the freaking out happening internally.

Bow tie gave me a huge smile before going on a rant of a million miles an hour, "Right, no time to explain. I'm the Doctor, that's a how can I put this in terms you'll understand? Got it! That's a shadow monster, and we have to go, now. Back to the TARDIS, quickly Ponds! Rory, grab the girl. The creature attacked her as well and we can't very well leave her at its mercy can we? Come along, Ponds!" With that the man took off running with the woman close on his heels.

"Right, I'm so sorry about all of this." This Rory person said to me, and I felt like he sincerely meant it. I felt myself being tossed over his shoulder and he took off running behind the other two.

I struggled and cursed and tried all that I could to get him to put me down, but to no avail. Rory had me locked in a vice grip and he ran after his companions in the opposite way that I was heading. We made our way through the park before ending up back on Sheridan Circle. Down a little side street the three of them went before Rory skidded to a halt. Only then did he set me down carefully on my feet. My head was still pounding from my collision with the lovely asphalt, and I grabbed on to the wall to support myself. I watched as this Doctor character took a key out of his coat pocket and unlocked the door to a blue Police Box. What on earth was going on here? The doors sprung open and he went in, followed by the red head, and then Rory. I stood there absolutely dumbfounded. How did all three of them fit in there comfortably? They honestly did not expect me to follow them right, right? I turned to quietly make my way out of the alley until I heard another blood curdling scream. The creature, this "shadow monster" was now at the mouth of the alley and had me in his sights. I screamed and stood frozen in place, fear deciding to paralyze me. Oh great, this was going to be the end for me. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for the creature to charge when I felt a hand grip my own tightly. I whipped my head around and saw the Doctor was at my side. He had a very serious look on his face as he spoke to me.

"Trust me," he said, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Just trust me." I couldn't speak and felt myself nod instead as this Doctor dragged me inside his blue box.

Holy, science fiction movie! This box was bigger….on the inside. How the hell was that possible? The Doctor pulled me up to what I assumed was a console of some sort where his other two companions were waiting. He gently placed me in the only chair on the platform and the three of them dashed around pulling levers, smacking buttons, and twisting knobs like all of this was natural. Heart pounding in my chest I looked around at my new surroundings. It was brightly lit in orange lighting and had doorways and every turn. There was a monitor on one wall, and I was most amazed by the sight of the bluish-green pillar in the center of that unbelievable console that began to move up and down on its own. The whole box began to shake when the red head bounded over to me and linked her arm in mine.

"You might want to hold on to something, yeah? It's about to get a bit bumpy." She led us over to one of the railings and I heeded her advice and grabbed on for dear life. She laughed softly and shot me a gentle smile, "It's going to be fine, I promise. When we get to safety I'll have to Doctor explain everything. I'm Amy by the way. And that lout that carried ya like a sack of potatoes is my husband, Rory."

"Ah, I'm-I'm Kayden." I replied not knowing why I suddenly felt so comfortable around Amy. He was very pretty up close; she had pale ivory skin, and brilliant green eyes. She looked ever so much like a model and I don't know what it was, but I felt like I could trust her.

"Kayden, that's a pretty name." here she smiled as the box began to shake violently like it turned into a mad rollercoaster. "Breathe Kayden, you're fine. The Doctor won't let anything happen to ya."

I took her advice and took as many deep breaths as I could manage. I knew I was suppressing an anxiety attack. I mean wouldn't you be freaking out too if some creature that shouldn't even exist decided to attack you and then you were kidnapped by three people you have never seen before in your life and then tossed inside a box that was bigger on the inside than the outside. Yeah you'd probably be freaking out too, just a bit. After what felt like a century the box stopped its psychotic shaking and all was calm once again. My knees did give out this time and I landed with a not so graceful thud on the floor next to the console.

"Doctor! I think we may have a problem over here!" Amy called out as she knelt at my side and removed my messenger bag from my shoulder and settled me against the console. The Doctor came bounding over to us with Rory on his heels.

"She's alright, aren't you…" The Doctor's voice trailed off and he looked embarrassed for not knowing my name.

"Ah Kayden, Kayden Grey. And you are Doctor who exactly?" I asked him and he positively beamed at me, like I had just won a prize.

"Kayden Grey that is a brilliant name! And I'm the Doctor, you know, just the Doctor. You've met my friends Amy and Rory. Welcome aboard the TARDIS!"

I looked at him like he was completely mad. "I'm sorry what? What is a TAR-DIS?"

"It's pronounced TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. The TARDIS is my ship. She can travel anywhere in space and time."

I started laughing, I couldn't help it. He just sounded so absolutely mad. Amy smiled good-naturedly at me, like she could understand what I was going through, and Rory still wore the same worried expression. The Doctor joined in laughing with me as well, like he was used to this kind of response. I took a moment to look the Doctor over as my laughing died down to a silent giggle fit. He was quite handsome even if he was wearing a tweed jacket and red bow tie. I noticed he also had matching red braces over a crisp white shirt. Black pants and boots completed his mad scientist look.

"I'm sorry," I said after I recovered from my laughing fit, "you just sound so mad. Talking like you're actually time travelers. That's not possible."

A slow grin curled on the Doctor's lips, like he was accepting a challenge from me. He helped me to my feet and when we both felt like I had my wits and balance about me he led me over to the doors of the TARDIS and opened them. I gasped and stumbled back not believing what I was seeing.

"That's, that is not possible!" I cried out both shocked and awed by the sight in front of me. We were in space. Actual proper outer space! I saw the stars and oh my god, that was actually the Earth down there! I inched closer to the door until my toes were lined up perfectly with the edge of the doorframe and bracing my hands on either side of the door I gingerly leaned out and took it all in.

"Doctor, are you sure this is a good idea?" I heard Rory ask from behind me, "I mean you said it yourself, she has a mild concussion, and as a nurse I don't think we should do anything drastic here."

"Oh Rory the Roman!" The Doctor cried out like a five-year-old now, "You know I can't back down from a challenge, and Kayden practically challenged me to show here that I am not just a madman with a box."

Amy chimed in this time and I couldn't help but laugh at what she said, "But Doctor, you are just a madman with a box."

I turned from gazing astonished out of the TARDIS doors to meet the eager faces of Amy and the Doctor and the worried face of Rory the Roman. I wondered for a split second if Rory had any other facial expressions aside from worried. I didn't know what to say. This was all completely new to me, it must be a dream. It has to be a dream. I found myself hoping right then and there that it wasn't just a dream.

"How is this possible, Doctor? How can I look outside of those doors and see outer space? How can I be breathing?"

The Doctor walked past me and closed the TARDIS doors before taking my hand in his and leading me back over to the odd yet fascinating console and seating the both of us in the Captain's chair.

"Where to begin?" And with that he told me all about the TARDIS and how I was able to be in outer space and look out of the open doors without being sucked outside and how I could breathe. He explained to me that the TARDIS existed across dimensions and how it was the most remarkable ship. I listened intently, hanging on his every word. This was purely amazing and I could not believe that it wasn't a dream. I wanted the Doctor to show me everything he could at that moment. He had kidnapped me after all, it was only fair if he answered some of my questions, don't you think?

"Okay then Doctor, say I believe you. Say I believe that this really is a spaceship of sorts. You also said it was a time machine. Prove it." The Doctor smiled a devilish smile before leaping to his feet running around the console once again. He called to Amy to help him and she more than gladly went straight to work. Rory came and stood by me as I watched the Doctor and Amy fast at work. Already I was beginning to feel like I belonged here. I don't know why, but something about being in the TARDIS, with these three madly wonderful people seemed to make me feel right at home.

"I wish you wouldn't encourage him." Rory whispered to me with a slight frown on his face, "The thing about the Doctor is that trouble seems to follow him everywhere he goes."

I smiled at Rory but couldn't seem to shake him out of his frown, "You heard the Doctor, he never backs away from a challenge and I want him to prove to me that this is all real. What other way is there for him to do that?"

Rory just shrugged and I knew that I had won for now. Something in the back of my head told me that Rory was right about the Doctor, but I pushed that thought to the side and focused on the madman with a box. Why couldn't I shake this feeling that I've seen him somewhere before?

* * *

**Well there you have it, Chapter One! I really hope you guys enjoyed it and it wasn't too all over the place for you. I'm most likely started the next chapter tomorrow! You know the drill: Read, Enjoy, REVIEW! Please review and let me know if you like it or if it's a complete waste of internet space. Love and Cyber Hugs! ALLONS-Y for now my lovlies!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	2. TARDIStravel and Time Lords

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN ALL OF MY LOVEABLE LOVELIES! I can't believe the response that this story has gotten so quickly! It simply touches my heart and makes me feel so proud of writing this! you guys are simply the best! Okay enough gushing from me. you came here to read the next exciting chapter, and here it is! We find out a bit more about Kayden's background as well as a trip to an awesomely cool alien planet! Well...sorta lol! I do not own Doctor Who his most genius geniusness Steven Moffat & the BBC do. I do own a sonic screwdriver and many pictures of Tennant and Smith!**

* * *

So the Doctor had not lied. The TARDIS could indeed travel throughout not just the whole of outer space, but time as well. He showed me so many amazing places that it was getting harder and harder to keep track at every stop. We began our field trip by traveling to the distant future. New York in the year 25,000 and yes, there were flying cars! We wandered the streets, the Doctor explaining all about what is going to change when humans reach the year 25,000. I just couldn't belive we made it past the world ending in 2012. What, it's not like I believe it's going to happen but you know what they say. Total amount of time spent there: twenty-five minutes. We would have probably been there longer if the Doctor didn't pick a fight with the fifth person to say his bow tie was not cool. We ran so fast back to the TARDIS that I was surprised we didn't leave a trail of smoke behind us.

The Doctor decided that as the newest member of the TARDIS crew I could pick the next destination. I couldn't help but smile at being referred to as part of the crew. I just hoped that when all was said and done the Doctor didn't just drop me on my doorstep and say "cest la vie." I couldn't lie; I was having the time of my life right now. If you asked me the other day if I ever thought I would be able to travel through space and time with a bow tie wearing time traveler and his closest friends I would have called you completely daft. But here I was, seeing things one could only dream of. For our next destination I settled on a trip to the past to see one of my most favorite authors. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle was completely brilliant in person. He shared with us the first pages of the very first Sherlock Holmes stories. I was completely star struck and flabbergasted. This had to be the biggest honor ever, getting to hear the works of Doyle from the man himself. Total time spent here: four and a half hours. The first four were spent listening to the stories; the last half hour was spent watching the Doctor try to convince Doyle that he would be the perfect model for Doctor John Hamish Watson. I didn't want to leave and it resulted in the Doctor throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me back to the TARDIS like I was no more than a feather.

"Oh come on Doctor! One more story! That man out there is a literary genius! He's the reason I dreamed of becoming an author!"

"Oh so you write, do you?" The Doctor asked as he input the next batch of coordinates.

I blushed a shade of red as I answered "Well no, not professionally. I write for fun, in between classes and rounds and on days off."

"Rounds?" Rory asked me for once not looking worried, "You're a med school student?"

"Yep, fourth year." I smiled quite proud of myself and Rory actually smiled back. I knew he had to have more facial expressions than just a worried scowl.

The Doctor chose that moment to pull the dematerialization lever and all conversation was replaced with some good-natured laughing from Amy and me and a lot of holding on for dear life. I don't think I am ever going to get used to traveling in the TARDIS. It feels like you're permanently stuck on a rollercoaster. The Doctor told me it would pass and I'd get used to it and I hoped he was right. The worst thing ever would be showing up to an exciting new place or time period with TARDIS-lag and feeling sick. When the TARDIS finally materialized at our next destination the Doctor bounded over to her doors in a state of absolute excitement. He looked like a kid on Christmas, and I wondered at that moment just how long he had been traveling for. The way he acted it was like every trip was his very first. His excitement was contagious and I saw that even Rory had a look of excitement on his face. The Doctor made us stand there while he went on and on about our new location and the look on his face proved he enjoyed watching his companions squirm in anticipation.

"I decided that we take a break from time traveling, give Kayden here a chance to catch her breath. Now, we're in the year 3655, planet Sylvain in the Karros galaxy. The people of this planet are the most hospitable, and it is also home of the largest forest in all of creation, the Forest of Prim. Now, is everyone ready?"

"Oh come on Doctor! This is torture!" I cried out and Amy and Rory nodded in agreement. The Doctor just laughed before mussing my hair affectionately. I couldn't help but blush at that. Why was this man so good at making my cheeks flood with heat?

"Okay, okay. Let's go exploring!" The Doctor cried out in excitement before pushing the doors to the TARDIS open and leading us out into the dazzling sunshine.

The dazzling sunshine did not begin to describe the Forest of Prim. We were surrounded by the tallest and most beautiful trees that I had ever seen. They were the deepest shade of green and smelled so fragrant. I was awestruck at the numerous amounts of colorful flowers I saw all around in the most stunning shades of red, blue, orange, and purple. The sky was a fantastic shade of not blue but get this, yellow. And the sun was a magnificent shade of silver. A silver sun, who would have ever thought. Made me wonder for a moment if the moon was blue or even polka dot.

"So, what do you think? Pretty incredible huh?" The Doctor spoke from right behind me and I couldn't help but jump. I looked at him and he looked embarrassed to have startled me. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay." I told him and noticed that Amy and Rory were nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where did Amy and Rory run off to?"

The Doctor smiled and led me over to a log where we both took a seat and made ourselves comfortable. I still couldn't believe that all of this was true and I was actually in a forest on another planet.

"Tell me I am not dreaming, I don't want this to be a dream." I said and then blushed when I realized I had spoken my thoughts out loud. This earned a little chuckled from the Doctor.

"No Kayden Grey, girl from London, you are definitely not dreaming. You are traveling in time and space; a full-fledged time traveling now is what you are. And as for the Ponds, I have absolutely no idea where they got to. They're always disappearing on me. I tell them all the time, rule number one I say: don't wonder off. No one ever listens to rule number one."

The Doctor just loved to ramble on it seems. To most people that may have been annoying or they may have thought him daft, but I found it actually charming and thought he was quite brilliant for a madman with a time traveling blue police box wearing a red bow tie. There was no way that the Doctor was human. You couldn't travel all throughout time and space and be human.

"Doctor, you're not a human, are you?" I asked him and raised an eyebrow questioningly. I had said I wanted answers to my questions, and what better time to get them than on an alien planet.

He grinned at me like the mad man he was and said, "No, I'm not human. Does it scare you?"

"No." I blurted out without even thinking about it and we both laughed. The truth was that didn't scare me, not in the slightest. That just made me want to get to know the Doctor more; it made me feel like he'd lay down his life to protect me just as he does for Amy and Rory. "If you're not human, then what are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey."

"Time Lord." I breathed trying the word out for myself. "Does that mean you have like dominion over time or something?"

"You are clever Kayden Grey and I like clever! My people swore to protect time from being abused of circumvented. The Time Lords were the protectors of time. We never interfered though, that was the one rule: do not interfere."

I realized that the Doctor held me enraptured as he told me about his people. I just had to know more. "What happens if a Time Lord interferes with time?"

"Well, if it's a fixed point and we, or anyone else try to change the outcome that would create a paradox."

"And that's bad?"

The Doctor nodded in complete seriousness, "Incredibly bad."

We sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying nature. In the distance I could hear Amy's voice laughing at something Rory did. Apparently he has two left feet when it comes to hiking. I chuckled silently and noticed the Doctor did the same. I thought to myself for a moment about how I needed to ask Amy and Rory about their relationship with the Doctor. Did they know him for all of their lives or were the swept off their feet and taken on a crazy adventure like I was. You know what they say; curiosity killed the cat, so meow! There were so many more questions that I wanted to ask the Doctor but I was worried about what was considered crossing the line, and what wasn't. I guess I'd have to find that out by trying.

"So Doctor, can we visit Gallifrey? I would love to learn more about the Time Lords."

The look on the Doctor's face worried me. A shadow crossed over his face and his jaw was set in a rigid line. His normally sparkling green eyes were now cloudy and looked ancient. I could tell that he was a lot older than he looked, and also that his home planet was not a subject he discussed often.

"We can't go to Gallifrey." He said. Even his voice lost its normal cheerfulness. It was now distant and cold. "There was a war, the Time War against my people and my most hated enemy, the Daleks. The Daleks were bent on the destruction of the universe and they had to be stopped so I, I-" his voice trailed off here as he took a shuddering breath, like he was trying not to show emotion. I could scarcely breathe as I listened to his words, "It's gone now, Gallifrey along with the Time Lords. It's just me now. The last of the Time Lords."

I gingerly reached my hand out and placed it on his. His eyes were vacant, distant even now. I could tell that he was remembering something that he did not want to. What had happened during that war? He said he was the last of his entire race. Did that mean he was witness to its destruction, and how did he survive? So many questions I wanted to ask, but knew that I shouldn't. I decided to keep them to myself.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I shouldn't have asked, I didn't know. I am so sorry." I whispered and gave his hand a squeeze. He squeezed back, the first sign I had that he was no longer lost in his head. When he finally looked at me, his handsome face was somber but he no longer looked angry just sad, so incredibly sad and alone.

"It's alright Grey. You didn't know, I mean how could you know? I'm fine now, no need to worry about the old Doctor."

"Old Doctor? Just _how_ old are you then?"

"Nine hundred and nine." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Shut up!" I cried disbelieving, but the Doctor just nodded. Holy guacamole he didn't look a day over twenty eight.

"Enough about me Kayden Grey. I want to know everything there is to know about you." The Doctor gave me a small smile and patted my knee.

So I told him all there was to know. I was adopted when I was only three by Anthony and Marcella Grey. I had two older brothers named Tyler and Ben. I had absolutely no clue who my birth parents were, and when I turned eighteen I tried to track them down but found no information on them anywhere. It was like they didn't exist. The doctor asked what my childhood was like and I told him I grew up like a normal little girl would. I was picked on by my brothers and they were very overprotective of me, they still were. We played sports and I was captain of the football team until I entered university. I decided I wanted to become a doctor when I was sixteen and witnessed a terrible car crash. Seeing the life that was lost made me realize that I wanted to try and save as many people as I could through medicine. The Doctor was completely fascinated by my life story. He wanted to know every little detail down to my birthday (October 31st) favorite color (green I blurted out when I looked at his eyes even though my favorite color was orange) and even my favorite day of the week (it was an odd question but he explained that with time travel there are days, like Thursdays and Tuesday afternoons, that are just no fun. I told him Saturday and he approved.)

"Okay, one final question," the Doctor said with a look of intense seriousness, "My bow tie, do you think it's cool?"

I bit my lip to keep from bursting out into laughter. He made it seem like the fate of the entire universe rested on my answer. I decided to make him stir. I took my time, tapping my finger against my chin to show that I was seriously pondering the answer. You could tell that he wanted to know my answer. To the Doctor never had a more serious question been asked.

"It's cool." I finally decided and passed my judgment on his red bow tie. He let out a sigh of relief and again I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He ran a hand through his floppy brown hair and leapt to his feet without warning.

"Amy! Rory! You're back!" he cried in excitement as the Ponds made their way back to us. Amy was grinning but Rory did not look happy. He was limping as well.

"You okay there Rory?" I asked and his frown deepened.

"The numpty took a fall." Amy told us as she braced some of Rory's weight against her own. "I think we should go back to the TARDIS, Doctor. Get him some ice."

"Good idea." The Doctor agreed and he reached a hand out to help me to my feet. I brushed my denim skirt off and assisted Amy with Rory.

Once safely inside the TARDIS the Doctor led Rory to the kitchen for an ice pack. The pair of them paused at one of the many doorways out of the console room so that the Doctor could shout back over his shoulder at Amy and I. "The TARDIS has made you a room, Kayden. Amy will show you the way." With that he and Rory disappeared out of sight.

Amy linked her arm with mine and led me through another doorway. The corridor ahead seemed to stretch on for miles and branched off in a million different directions. The look on my face must have shown my disbelief and shock because Amy burst out into a fit of the giggles.

"Believe me; I know exactly how you feel. I felt the same way my first time aboard the TARDIS. Would you believe me if I told you that there was a swimming pool in the library?"

I looked at her and just blinked. A swimming pool? In the library? Oh man that is completely impossible! No, it isn't impossible, can't be impossible.

"The TARDIS really is bigger on the inside!" I exclaimed and Amy whooped with delight!

"Finally! Rory and I had a bet goin' on how long it would take for you to say it! That's the Doctor's favorite bit, that. 'It's bigger on the inside.' He loves to hear people say it."

We both had a good chuckle at the Doctor's expense and continued through the TARDIS. A couple of left turns and a spiral staircase later we arrived at a beautifully hand carved wood door which I knew just by looking at it was my room.

"I'll leave you here to enjoy. I have to check on my hubby anyway. I know you want to know everything about the Doctor and our travels together. It's written all over your face. I'll show you around later and tell you all about them, yeah?" she smiled sweetly at me and I returned the gesture.

"You bet." I answered and Amy waved as she headed back towards the console room. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to my new room.

I was floored with what I saw. It was perfect in every sense of the word and seemed to fit my personality to a T. the walls were a bold teal color and the floor was a marshmallowy brown carpet. Shutting the door behind me I took it all in. One whole wall to the far left was completely covered in a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf. The bed was against the opposite wall and it was huge, a king-sized bed with a canopy. It was wrought iron in design and had a black down comforter and white sheets. The walls were adorned with my favorite paintings from Van Gogh, the biggest being "Starry Night." I poked my head through one door and found a massive en suite bathroom complete with Jacuzzi tub. Another door led to the wardrobe. Holy Narnia, one could get lost in there if they didn't know what they were looking for. I felt tears well up in my eyes and didn't know why I was feeling so emotional. This was the most incredible room I had even seen.

"Thank you." I whispered out to the TARDIS, wait did I really just speak to a machine? I heard a series of clicks and realized that she was actually talking back to me.

I had felt like I have never felt before, not with my mum or dad or even my brothers. Not even with my roommate Austin or my best mate Isabelle. I felt home here inside the TARDIS with the Doctor, Amy and Rory. Call it crazy, but I felt like I had finally come home.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a blast to write a fun TARDIS-travel chapter. You know the drill, Read Enjoy and REVIEW! Your reviews make me the happiest Whovian on the planet and get me to write quicker! Next Chapter is in progress now. Love and Cyber Hugs to all! ALLONS-Y!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	3. Exploring, Dreams, and Crash Landings

**A/N: Why hello there fellow Whovians and the most FANTASTIC fans ever! You have to be mighty proud of me, updating three days in a row! Has to be a record for me :) I present to you the next installment in Kayden's adventures with the Doctor and the Ponds. The true journey begins RIGHT NOW! I hope you're excited! I'd like to thank Cjabbot98 for being completely AWESOME! While discussing some things over fish fingers & custard CJA inspired this chapter. Let's just say talks of River Song and spoilers helped this chapter come to life (no no dear readers she's not gonna make an appearance. Remember: Alternate Universe!) Anywho enough of my babble time for the good stuff. Doctor Who is owned by Steven Moffat and the BBC! I own Kayden and a awesome DW calendar!**

* * *

"Did I ever tell you about the time I met Cleopatra? Oh she was a bad bad girl!"

Amy and Rory both groaned simultaneously as the Doctor jumped into yet another story about the people he has met and the adventures he has been on during his long nine-hundred and nine years of time traveling. I just had to smile at him; he was quite oblivious at how much Amy and Rory could not stand hearing him talk about the same adventures again, and again, and again. The four of us were gathered around the table in the TARDIS kitchen enjoying a meal of fish fingers and custard (both Amy & Rory tried to talk the Doctor into a good meal of anything but that, but he was being stubborn, said as a new companion I had to try this cool combination). I had to admit it wasn't as bad as I initially thought it was going to be. There was a steady flow of conversation from everyone at the table, Rory included, that lasted the whole of dinner. Once plates were cleared and everyone was full to contentment Amy kidnapped me for my grand tour of the TARDIS. Our first stop was the library.

There was a pool, in the library! A bleeding Olympic sized swimming pool surrounded by rows and rows of books! Some of the books I knew, others were from other planets, different time periods, everything. It was fantastic.

"So, what do you think?" Amy asked with a grin as we walked around before settling down on the sofa by the pool to chat.

"I think it's absolutely brilliant! I honestly thought you were joking but no there's a pool in the library."

"I thought the same thing when I first met the Doctor. Thought he was a complete loon, a madman with a box. Which as you have come to learn he really truly is."

"But you wouldn't have him any other way, am I right?" I asked and Amy shook her head before we both burst out into laughter.

Amy told me all about her life with the Doctor. How everyone thought he was just her imaginary friend, how he left her waiting for a grand total of fourteen years before she was able to see the inside of the magic blue box, and even how he has taken her to places she never thought existed. She also told me about the other side of the Doctor, the darker "Oncoming Storm" which strikes fear into the hearts of those who know him best, his enemies. I just couldn't picture the Doctor as anything but the cheerful Time Lord bent on showing his companions the wonders of the universe. Then I remembered his face when I mentioned Gallifrey and involuntarily shivered.

"Amy," I couldn't stop myself from asking, "What happened to the Time Lords? The Doctor told me that there was a war, and that now he's the last of his kind. Was he forced to watch them be slaughtered?"

The most serious look I ever saw crossed Amy Pond's face right there. She debated on telling me what she knew, which was a lot more than the Doctor had said. With a sigh and a look over her shoulder to see if the Doctor somehow magically appeared she told me what she knew.

"The Doctor himself destroyed Gallifrey," she began, "there was only one way to end the Time Lord and the Doctor took it upon himself to bring it to an end. He sacrificed his entire race to stop the Daleks. He succeeded, but it cost him his home, family, and his people. Worst part is that the Daleks keep coming back. Every time he thinks he has defeated them they just come back for more."

"I never forget though as much as I want to forget I never do, and I'll never stop fighting them until I have defeated them permanently." A voice said from behind us and both Amy and I jumped. There was the Doctor leaning against one of the bookshelves looking a little cross.

"Doctor!" Amy cried out in alarm, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough Pond." Was his response and she threw a pillow at him. "What was that for?!"

"Don't sneak up on us and give us bleeding heart attacks you lout!" She yelled at him and I tried to hide my smile, failed miserably on that I did.

"I've come to fetch the two of you. It's late time for bed." The Doctor told us as he made his way back to the console room, Amy and I following behind him.

"Sheeze Doctor, you sound like my mum." I told him with a smile on my face. Amy chuckled in agreement.

The Doctor, he just shrugged though. "Just looking out for you. Now, off to bed the two of you go. Come on now off you pop." He shooed us away in the direction of our respective rooms before heading back towards the console.

"Does he ever sleep?" I asked Amy on a whim wondering if Time Lords actually needed sleep.

"I wonder that too Kayden, all the time." She answered. We bid each other good night before parting.

Upon arriving to my room I immediately went over to my wardrobe determined not to end up in Narnia as I hunted down a pair of jimjams. I was amazed when I opened the door and saw a neatly folder pair waiting for me. It was the TARDIS again, just had to be. I was again getting that feeling that there was something so familiar to me about the Doctor and the TARDIS, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. It was like when you're trying to remember something so important and you know it's on the tip of your tongue but you just can't get it. That was how I felt. I made my way into the en suite, jimjams in hand, and did my business before grabbing my messenger bag off the floor and climbing onto the huge bed. Digging through my bag I found the item I was looking for, without even really knowing why I wanted it. The most beautiful fob watch I ever saw I held in my hands. I traced the pattern of exquisite circles along the cover wondering again how it came into my possession. I vaguely remember someone giving it to me, but I couldn't remember whatever for or for what occasion. I drifted off to sleep clutching the fob watch to my chest.

* * *

_I found myself in a dream, one that felt so shockingly real. I was running down a long corridor hand grasped tightly by a strange man leading the way. Who was this man, and how did I know him? He had brown hair that stuck out in all different directions (like he stuck his finger in an electrical socket). He wore a blue suit, red trainers, and long brown trench coat. I don't know how I knew this, but I knew he was there to protect me, to save me from whatever it was we were running from. I knew this man, he meant a great deal to me like he was the most important person in my life, but who was he?_

"_Kayden, oh Kayden I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I should have never brought you here." He spoke to me from over his shoulder. _

_I tried to speak but found I couldn't. If this was a dream, then why couldn't I speak to him? I wanted to ask him who he was and how I knew him. Why was he so important to me? Faster now we ran, hand in hand, until we made it down the corridor. A door, I see a door up ahead! Freedom is right there in our sights. Just when I think the strange man is going to charge for the door, he skids to a stop and I practically crash into him. He turns to face me now with a look of the most intense sadness on his handsome face. I am lost in his brown eyes which seem to hold so many secrets. His eyes are ancient, full of unspoken wisdom. They remind me of the Doctor's eyes. Except the Doctor's eyes are green while the strangers are brown. He pulls something from his pocket and I glance at what it is. A watch, a beautiful fob watch is in his hand, my fob watch._

"_Kayden, I need you to trust me. Oh my beautiful, brilliant Kayden Grey I need you to promise me something." His gaze holds mine in the most intense way and I can only nod, feeling breathless. He places his hands on either side of my face before placing a kiss against my forehead. "Kayden, I need you to be brave for me. You've always trusted me, and I need you to trust me now more than ever. Trust me and be brave." I nodded again and he smiled at me. A small, sad smile but one that spoke of so many things left unsaid. "There's one more thing I need to tell you. Kayden I-"_

* * *

I jolt awake and realize that I am on the floor. What the hell just happened? The watch is still clutched tightly in my grasp so I place it on my bedside table before scrambling to my feet. Outside my door I hear shouts coming from the Doctor and that's when I notice something is not right. The TARDIS lurches and I go flying forward barely managing to catch myself on the foot board of my bed. As quick as I can I throw on some clothing and shoes before making a mad dash to the console room. Along the way I run into the Ponds, neither of whom looks very happy at being woken up.

"This is the third time this week Doctor, the third time that the TARDIS has gone all crazy and we've been woken up in the middle of the night!" Amy yells the doctor as the three of us join him on the console platform.

He is running around like crazy asking the TARDIS what's wrong and why she has to choose the middle of the night to begin piloting herself to a new destination. "It's not MY fault!" He shouts back at Amy feeling hurt, "Do you think I purposely plan this so that Amelia Pond can lose sleep?"

"How am I supposed to know? _YOU'RE_ the madman with a box!" Amy yells back and Rory and I back away a little afraid of her. Hell hath no fury like a woman rudely awoken.

"Does this happen a lot?" I whispered to Rory. Judging by the fighting going on between Amy and the Doctor, I want to say that it does.

"It's been happening a lot more over these past few weeks. Whenever the TARDIS decides to pilot herself, it spells trouble for the rest of us." Rory whispered back, a small smile on his lips like he was enjoying watching his wife yell at the designated driver.

This goes on for another fifteen minutes. Amy and the Doctor yelling at each other, the Doctor yelling at the TARDIS, and the TARDIS going completely haywire as either an act of rebellion against being put on autopilot for so long or because she wanted to go on an adventure herself. When she finally does quiet down, the four of us let out a relieved sigh. The Doctor is quick to check the scanners to see where we ended up, and judging by the look on his face it was somewhere he wasn't quite expecting.

"Well, where are we Doctor?" I asked him while trying to peer around his shoulders at the screen of the scanner.

"The question is not where, but when Grey. We're in London."

"Well that's rubbish!" I cry out thinking the Doctor had set me up, "You could have just TOLD me you were dropping me off home. No reason to play these childish and mean games!"

The Doctor turned to me now with a look of genuine shock and hurt on his face. He looked like a scolded schoolboy in trouble for stealing one too many cookies.

"What? No, Kayden that's not it at all! There's one thing you need to know about me, well many things actually but this one is pretty important as well. I don't just drop my companions off home in the middle of the night nor do I make a big show of it. You're here for the long haul Grey, an actual companion. And also, unless you're from London in 1526 and you neglected to tell the dear Ponds and I that you can also travel through time and space then I don't believe that you're home."

I felt my cheeks flame up with heat and I swear I was as red as Amy's hair. Boy do I feel absolutely stupid now. I looked away sheepishly and mumbled an apology to the Doctor not wanting to look him in the eye. He laughed his usual madman laugh and mussed my hair. All was forgiven it seems.

"Doctor, did you say London in 1526?" Rory asked him.

"Yes I did Rory. London, 1526. Anyone care to tell me who was on the throne at this point?"

"Henry VIII!" I exclaimed and the Doctor smiled at me.

"Right you are Kayden Grey. You're very clever. We are in the court of King Henry VIII. This is when he was courting Anne Boleyn, future Marques of Pembroke. Now, does anyone remember what happened to her?"

"Beheaded for adultery and witchcraft." Amy chimed in and earned a high five from the Doctor.

"Exactly, very good Pond!" The Doctor exclaimed as he bent down to pick his tweed jacket up off the floor. He threw it on, ran and hand through his floppy hair and led the way out of the TARDIS.

It was bloody cold outside! The cold didn't seem to bother the Doctor one bit, but Amy, Rory and I ran back inside the TARDIS so fast that it would have made your head spin. Jackets, Amy pulled out some jackets from the chest beneath the console and we felt ready to brave the cold of London, 1526. The Doctor looked like royalty in his own right, leading the way through the gates and towards the palace. Not just any palace though, Greenwich palace we were told. Something didn't feel right. I had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen. I looked over at Amy and Rory and saw that they had the same look on their faces. Nothing seemed to faze the Doctor though. If he thought at all that there was some impending doom or danger heading our way then he hid it well. I was quite shocked as I looked around and noticed multiple stone statures adorning the palace grounds. I thought back to history class and could not remember anything on Henry VIII or Anne Boleyn being such avid statue collectors. Again that feeling of impending doom returned.

"Is it just me or does anyone else have the creeps?" I whispered to the Ponds as the Doctor began going on another rant about the first time he met Elizabeth the first.

"I don't think we should be here." Amy whispered back. "We need to get back to the TARDIS before something bad happens."

"I agree," Rory chimed in, "Let's stop the Doctor and turn back. Nothing good can come from our being here; something is bound to go wrong."

As soon as Rory spoke those words the sky darkened to an unnatural color. We all stopped moving, standing frozen in place staring at the sky. There was a huge flash of light and at first we thought it was only a storm. Until we realized that there was a voice coming from the sky.

"The Doctor and his companions have arrived! The Doctor will pay for his crimes. He destroyed our planet, banished us to the farthest reaches of the universe. The Doctor will PAY!" The voice bellowed that last word on the sound of thunder and another flash of light. The Doctor turned to the three of us now.

"Whatever happens you are to stay back and NOT interfere. Do I make myself clear?" He spoke with such a fierceness that my heart seized in my chest. Something awful was about to happen. "Do you understand?!" The Doctor yelled now and we jumped before relaying to him out understanding. He reached into the pocket of his tweed coat and pulled out that funny looking device from before, what was it called again? Oh the sonic screwdriver and a key. The key he tossed to me and the sonic to Amy. "I need you three to be brave. Whatever happens now I need you to be the bravest you can be."

I shuddered at how at that moment the Doctor sounded like the stranger from my dream. There was another flash of light at that moment, one so bright Amy, Rory, and I needed to shield our eyes. I heard the Doctor cry out as the light dimmed. He was he was GONE! The Doctor had vanished before our very eyes.

"Doctor!" Amy cried out and ran forward only to be grabbed and held back by Rory. "He's gone, why does he ALWAYS do this to me? Doctor get back here right now! DOCTOR!" Amy screamed and screamed until she had no voice left. Then she did all she could do, bury her face in Rory's chest and cry.

I was worried, furious, and a little bit afraid. The Doctor had just vanished. The three of us were left with nothing but his sonic screwdriver and a key. I studied the key in my hand and a realization struck me. The Doctor had given me a TARDIS key. The sky had cleared with the disappearance of the Doctor and a light snow began to fall. I shivered suddenly cold to my bones and held back tears I knew were trying to escape. The Doctor had told us to be brave. I was not going to start weeping like a child now. One deep, shuddering breath after another until I felt like I had my emotions in check. Something still didn't feel right to me. Here we were, stranded in the middle of London in 1526. No Doctor, no human being in sight, surrounded by dozens of stone statues in period dress. It just couldn't get any worse for us, could it? I prayed that I didn't find out the answer to that question. What we needed now, was a plan. It was up to the three of us now, but what could we do?

* * *

**Well there you have it. The Chapter ends on a bit of a cliffy. You're welcome :P I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you did please please PLEASE review or favorite or you know! Let me know you're feelings! Read, Enjoy, Review and don't forget to wear a fez. Fezzes are cool! Cyberhugs and much love! ALLONS-Y!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	4. It's Not What It Seems, Be Brave

**A/N: Hello to the most amazing fans out there! You have no idea how much I adore your reviews. They make my day and always make me smile. I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story because this has become my life! So many ideas in my head that keep pouring out onto the pages. As long as I have dedicated readers like all of you I will keep writing this story for you guys! I bring to you the next installment in An Unexpected Journey. It starts off with another dream. I hope you guys love it as much as I do. Again, I do not own Doctor Who. That right belongs to Steven Moffat & the BBC. Also, if you have never listened to the band Chameleon Circuit then I suggest that you do that right now! They are FANTASTIC!**_  
_

* * *

_I'm strapped to a table, I can't move. Why can't I move? The light is so bright that it forces me to squint. Where am I? I'm surrounded by people in white lab coats and they're not human. How can I tell that, you ask? Well it could be because their skin is a pale green color and their eyes are orange. It also could be because they keep referring to themselves as Jardane and it could be because they keep calling me their precious pet experiment. One of these people, I can't even call them that, aliens is the more appropriate term approach me now. I struggle against the bonds holding me down but again it's no use. I just can't escape. Wait, what's that in his hand? A needle, I am terrified of needles. I try to cry out and scream for someone, anyone to rescue me but it's no use I again have no voice. Without warning this Jardane plunges the needle into my vein and injects whatever the pink stuff inside of it is. I'm burning now; it burns like the deepest pit of Hell. My eyes well up with tears and I bite my lip trying not to cry. I will not give these creatures that satisfaction._

_ "Now dear child," the male Jardane speaks to me in the softest voice, "Do not fight it. This is what you are meant to become. Embrace the gift we have bestowed upon you."_

_ I feel the pink stuff, whatever it is coursing through my veins. My whole body burns now. Stop, please stop! I don't want this gift! I just want to go home! Something is happening now, something I can't explain. My skin, it's glowing. It's not supposed to do that it is not supposed to be glowing with a golden glow. My cells feel like they are being torn apart. Every fiber of my being is screaming out in pain. I try to fight against the change but my body refuses to listen to me. The Jardane surround me now, whispering their approval and stating that the experiment is a success._

_ "Kayden! No, NO! What are you doing to her?! Stop it RIGHT Now!" A voice calls out and though my vision is blurring I can make out who it is. The stranger with the blue suit and red trainers, it's him. The one with the Doctor's ancient eyes who is so important to me, he's found me. Why can't I remember his name? It is like it has become forbidden to me to speak it in my dreams._

* * *

"Kayden, hello? Snap out of it!" I feel someone shaking me, and I groggily open my eyes. It's Rory and he looks worried. "Are you alright? You were crying so I thought you might have been having a nightmare."

I reached up and placed a hand against my cheek and what do you know, Rory was right, I was crying. I had another dream about that strange man. Who was he and why was I dreaming about him? I've never had dreams like this before, not until I met the Doctor. Oh, Doctor. Amy, Rory, and I searched every available inch of the palace looking for him but came up empty handed. What was even weirder was the fact that there was not a living soul in sight, just more of those statue things. I was worried about the Doctor. What were the three of us going to do if we couldn't find him? Amy and Rory had told me how he was the only one who was able to pilot the TARDIS. Without him, we'd be stuck in the year 1526 for the rest of our bleeding lives. After our disaster of a search and rescue we gathered around one of the fires in the Great Hall. The tables were set with all the food and drink you could imagine, most fitting for a king except for the fact that there was no king to be seen. I must have dozed off while Amy and Rory wracked their brains thinking of what to do next.

"I'm okay Rory, really. It was just a nightmare. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Are you and Amy okay?"

Rory glanced over at his wife who was pacing back in forth around the king's throne clutching the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in her hand. I could tell by the look on her face that she was trying to think of something, anything, to bring her Doctor home.

"She's been like that for hours now," Rory said with a sigh, "I tried to get her to rest but she refuses. Not until we find the Doctor she keeps telling me. I honestly don't know what to do at this point."

I pat Rory's arm and give him the kindest smile I could manage. I know how much seeing Amy worry was making him worry. We just needed to find the Doctor. He had to be somewhere in the castle, it's not like he could just vanish without a trace. I got to my feet and stretched, feeling the satisfied crack of my spine settling back into place. I grabbed a torch and proceeded to make my way out of the Great Hall.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rory cried out as Amy stopped her pacing and ran after me. "Amy, Kayden wait!" Another sigh and Rory ran after us.

"What are you planning Kayden?" Amy asked me as she illuminated the corridor with the Doctor's screwdriver. For a giant palace there was really no light. "I know you have something up your sleeve, so spill."

"Okay, well I figured the Doctor has to be somewhere in this place. Call it a gut feeling, woman's intuition, hell ESP but I know he's still here somewhere. I am going to turn over every stone in this place until I find him."

We searched high and low every room, every corridor again but still nothing. I suggested that we split up to cover more ground and of course Rory was against it. Amy and I fought tooth and nail with him trying to make him see that it was the only way to really explore the place and leave no stone unturned. In the end, Amy turned on the charm and got Rory on her side. She promised to let him protect her, stroking his ego. Rory didn't like the fact that I had no one to go with me but I told him I was a tough girl and could take care of myself.

"If you get into any trouble Kayden just yell and we'll come running got it?" Rory asked as Amy dragged him down one of the corridors. I gave him my best salute before heading in the opposite way.

I had the Doctor's sonic screwdriver lighting my way as I peeked into rooms and behind tapestries. I tried to tell Amy that I didn't need it but she forced me to take it. She said since I was going off on my own that I needed some protection and there was nothing better than the sonic screwdriver. I had to admit that I did feel slightly better venturing off on my own with it. This place was so creepy without anyone here. When one thinks of King Henry VIII and his court you think of parties and courting and lots of food, not deserted corridors and empty chambers. I kept telling myself to be brave, that we would find the Doctor, whatever it took. A gust of wind blew through the corridor making me jump and causing an extreme case of gooseflesh across my body. I swear I heard a voice calling out to me from the wind and wasted no time in running down the corridor as fast as I could. I came to a halt at the end of the line and was face to face with a massive oak door. It swung open on its own and I jumped back. The rational part of my brain told me that this was most definitely a trap while the less logical part told me that maybe it was the Doctor sending out clues on where to find him.

"Kayden." I heard my name whispered on the breeze and it sounded an awful lot like the Doctor. Wasting no time I gathered up my courage and stepped into the room. "Kayden where are you?"

"Doctor?" I called out to the darkness realizing the sonic was producing very little light. "Doctor I'm here! God you had me so worried and you owe Amy one hell of an apology! How could you do that to her? Doctor?"

I was greeted with silence, my first clue that something was horribly wrong with this picture. The door slammed shut behind me and I screamed. I couldn't help it, something was wrong. I flew to the door and tried the handle; it was stuck and wouldn't budge. I threw my entire weight into the door clawing and kicking and cursing for it to open but nothing was happening. The room lit up in a strange bright light. My nose was instantly assaulted with the smells of bleach and alcohol. It smelled so sterile, like a hospital. I began to hear voices then; they made my blood run cold.

"We are Jardane! Our pet experiment has come back to us. What's this? She has no memory of it, of who she really is. The watch, child the secret lies in the watch. He knows who you are it was he who gave you to us. The watch child, you must open the watch."

I screamed and pounded on the door with all my might. I screamed for Amy, for Rory, for the Doctor, anyone who could save me. How could they be here? They were nothing but the creatures from my nightmares. I risked a look over my shoulder amidst my failing attempt at getting rescued and saw that the Jardane creature held another syringe in his pale green hand. His orange eyes gleamed wickedly at me as he slowly approached. Oh no, I knew what was in that syringe the pink serum from my dream. He was going to inject me again and I was going to burn. I did not want to burn.

"Amy! Rory! Someone help me! Please oh god please get me out of here!" I clawed at the door praying that they heard me. The Jardane was moving in fast now; he was almost in arms reach of me. Just as he reached an arm out to ensnare me the door was thrown open and I tumbled out falling into Rory's chest.

"Oh my god, Kayden? Are you alright, what happened?" Amy frantically asked me as I sobbed against Rory's chest.

"Jardane." I whispered barely loud enough to my own ears, "It's coming for me. We have to go now. Please don't let it get me."

Amy ventured inside the room much to my dismay. Rory just held me tightly shielding me from whatever it was that was in that room. I had never been more frightened in all my life. How could those creatures be here? They weren't real just a figment of my imagination from a nightmare I had. And what they hell did it mean by 'the secret is in the watch' and 'he knows who you are'. Who was this "he"? Amy poked her head around the door way and had a very confused look on her face. What the hell is going on here? Didn't she see the Jardane?

"Kayden, sweetie, there's no one in there."

"What? Impossible! I KNOW what I saw!" I moved to go inside the room, but Rory stopped me. Amy took his place keeping watch over me; like she was afraid I was going to have a nervous breakdown. Rory disappeared for only a moment and when he returned he also had a look of confusion on his face.

"Amy's right Kayden. There's no one in there. I think something is toying with us. There's something here that knows we're looking for the Doctor and is determined to keep us from finding him. We have to keep our wits about us and can't let this thing win."

"But I KNOW what I SAW. It was the same creature from my dream, the Jardane. It knew who I was." I was determined to get them to see that I was not crazy. "I heard the Doctor's voice and I followed it thinking he was here. I got trapped in the room and that creature appeared."

I was led back to the Great Hall with Amy and Rory reassuring me that they believed me and that I wasn't crazy. They told me that we would find the Doctor and I would tell him about this Jardane creature. We were back to square one and no closer to finding the Doctor. Whoever was behind Doctornapping was also behind my seeing the creature from my dreams. It just had to be the same force. Perhaps they were also responsible for the entire court of Henry VIII vanishing from this time period and instead replaced with stone statues. I was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Amy and Rory were huddled in the corner talking softly amongst each other and giving me some space. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I saw the Doctor with his boyish smile piloting the TARDIS and laughing at something Rory said. My heart seized in my chest at the thought of never seeing him again. That really couldn't happen, could it? We would find the Doctor somehow, just had to. I reached out with my mind, not knowing why exactly I was doing it. It was like I was trying to find the Doctor with my mind. That just sounded crazy. It wasn't like I was telepathic or something. Well, I had to try something.

"_Doctor, are you there? Where are you? We need you, you bow tie wearing madman. Tell me where to find you."_

I had to sound crazy. I was attempting to find a Time Lord with my mind. How did I even know if the Doctor had any abilities to read minds or be telepathic or anything of the sort? Perhaps I was just trying to hold on to some glimmer of hope that was dimming at each passing moment. I let out a sigh and contemplated joining Amy and Rory until I felt a weird sort of pressure against my mind. I jumped afraid at what was happening but at the same time it was natural, like I had felt this before. I relaxed into it, not exactly knowing why I was doing it. Something just told me to. A force invaded my mind and I knew at that moment it was the Doctor.

"_Kayden oh you clever, clever girl. I didn't even think to try telepathically communicating with you or the Ponds. How did you know to do it?"_

_ "I don't know Doctor we could discuss that later. The most important thing is finding you. Please, tell me where we can find you. We need to save you."_

_ "Think really hard Kayden. Focus all of your energy on finding me. I am in your mind, use that to form a psychic link and it'll lead you straight to me."_

I focused with all of my might on the Doctor. I focused on every detail of him from bow tie to tweed jacket to floppy brown hair. It felt like I was surrounded by crackling static electricity and I knew that it had to be working. I focused on his voice and finding him, like it was the most natural thing in the world and felt a jolt like being shocked with a thousand volts of electricity. I nearly lost the link until the Doctor's voice called me back. I felt his pain, he was hurt. Whoever had taken him was not treating him kindly. He was in serious pain, injured beyond belief. That made me want to find him that much more.

"_Oh my Doctor, what are they doing to you?"_

_ "Don't worry about me Kayden; it's nothing the old Doctor can't handle."_

We had finished forming some type of connection and I had a bead on the Doctor's location. He was still in Greenwich Palace and he was actually close by. My head was pounding now as another force attempted to invade it. I tried to throw up mental barriers or something to keep it out, but I just couldn't the invading force was too strong.

"_Now, now Doctor. You are to pay for your crimes. We can't have your companions helping you escape now can we?" _It was the same voice from outside when we first arrived. It was trying to sever the connection between the Doctor and I, and it was winning. "_We're going to have to punish you more severely for this act, Doctor. Time to watch your companion perish." _My heart was in my throat as the voice spoke and I could feel the Doctor's worry though the quickly closing link.

"_No, Kayden! What did you do to her? Stop it, leave her alone!"_ I heard the Doctor cry out in my mind but his voice was getting farther away, fading. He was almost gone.

"_Doctor! I'm here, can you hear me? Doctor I'm okay it hasn't done a thing to me. Doctor? DOCTOR!" _I screamed out but it was too late, he was already gone. I leapt to my feet sending the chair flying and Amy and Rory running to my side. My head was pounding and I focused on the Doctor trying to bring him back, but it was no use. Whatever force had discovered our link was doing one hell of a job of interfering with it. I couldn't get him back.

"Kayden, what's wrong?" Amy asked grabbing my arms to steady me. "You're scaring me, yeah? Tell me what's wrong."

"The Doctor. I-I know where to find him."

Rory looked gob smacked as he looked at Amy to me and back to Amy. "What do you mean you know where to find him? We've been through this place with a fine toothed comb. He's not here."

"Yes he is, and he needs our help. He's hurt, terribly and we need to find him fast!" I cried out before grabbing their hands and leading them out to find the Doctor. Just hold on, we're coming for you. Don't going dying on us bow tie man. I promise we'll save you.

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter 4! Again I hope you loved it, I know I do! You know the drill: Read, Enjoy, REVIEW! I love hearing what you have to say. Please please please don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I promise I won't feed you to a Dalek. The next chapter may or may not be out tomorrow. Depends on how work goes for me tomorrow. Much love and Cyberhugs to you all! ALLONS-Y**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	5. We Need to Save the Doctor, Doctor Who?

**A/N: HELLO ALL OF MY FANTASTICALLY DEVOTED READERS! Did you miss me, I missed you guys, a lot! I Hope everyone has been enjoying their Doctor WHOeekend! The Series 7 premier tonight just COMPLETELY blew my mind! I am so happy that the Doctor is back! He inspired me to get this chapter out for you guys, and I absolutely love it! I'm already hard at work on the next chapter which should up up for your reading pleasure tomorrow. Enough chatter and my complete fangirl-ing out over Matt Smith's return as the Doctor. On with the Chapter! Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and Steven Moffat (who is a GOD! The evil, brilliant genius!)**

* * *

I honestly didn't know what had gotten into me. The only thoughts that were racing through my head were to find the Doctor and save him, quickly. He was in terrible danger I deduced, whatever that thing was that was keeping him captive was not at all human and possibly capable of causing the Doctor's death. Just that thought alone was enough to make my blood run cold. Amy, Rory, and I ran through corridors that we never even noticed before. Rory mentioned something about a perception filter around this area of the palace and though I didn't really know what it was I was inclined to believe that he was right about it. The psychic link that I had formed with the Doctor through our telepathic chat was getting stronger the more we ran though these hidden passages. I took that as a sign that we were close to finding him. Well at least I thought we were close to finding him until we rounded a corner and came smack against a stone wall. Brilliant, a dead end.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked, panting and a bit out of breath.

"Should we go back? Maybe we made a wrong turn or something?" Rory asked me as I began to examine the wall in front of us.

"No," I shook my head and threw a look over my shoulder at the Ponds, "The Doctor is here. We are so close. Just have to figure out what to do to get to him."

I began to feel my way along the wall, looking for anything that shouldn't belong there. Loose stones, hidden buttons, secret compartments, anything. I felt like a spy in an old movie looking for that false book to pull in the bookcase to activate the secret door. Both Amy and Rory caught on to what I was doing and quickly joined in. six pairs of hands were definitely better than only two. We must have been over every inch of that wall twice, or perhaps it was three times, I had begin to lose count but still there was no luck. Rory had given up after his third pass along the wall and with a sigh he began pacing, trying to think of something else for us to try. I had also begun to feel a bit disheartened, thinking that whatever force was keeping me from reconnecting with the Doctor telepathically was also perhaps trying to throw me off through the psychic link as well. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes as I became more and more frustrated. I wouldn't give up though, the Doctor was counting on me and I wasn't going to give up. I stole a glance at Amy and saw that she too was frustrated. You could clearly see her brow furrow in frustration, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her frustration reached a point of boiling over and she kicked the stone wall as hard as she could.

"This is pointless!" She cried in anger as she kicked the wall again, "We're no closer to finding him then we were before!" One more kick before Rory had to peel her away from the wall and hold her back.

Something strange had begun to happen then. The stone wall rattled and the floor vibrated like there was an earthquake. Amy and Rory were quick to pull me and we three put a couple of feet between us and the now visibly collapsing wall. Amy had done it! She had found a way to get us passed that barrier between us and the Doctor. Rory stood dumbfounded mouth agape looking at the stone staircase that was hidden behind the wall. Amy and I cast one look at each other before squealing victoriously and high-fiving like we had just won a team sport. This was it; we were finally going to rescue the Doctor. The fog in my brain cleared slightly, and I knew that alien force was beginning to lose the battle of blocking our telepathic communication. That just had to mean that the Doctor was right up those stairs.

"Oh Amy Pond you are brilliant!" I called out and threw my arms around her in a victory hug as she laughed triumphantly and returned it.

"I know thanks. Now come on we have a raggedy man to go rescue." She had a huge grin on her face as she led the way up those stairs with Rory and me hot on her heels.

The stairs led us into a room unlike any other I have ever seen. It was entirely windowless, the only source of light coming from weirdly shaped orbs hanging in metal cages from the ceiling. There were tables with straps hanging off the sides on one side of the room and I shuddered as I remembered my nightmare and myself strapped down to one of those tables. A giant television monitor was mounted against the wall in another corner and I noticed a camera directly above it as well. Someone had this room wired up to be watched from a different location. It was stuffy in here, and had an old musty smell to it which made my stomach do a flip flop before settling down into uneasiness. I pulled the Doctor's sonic screwdriver out from my coat pocket and clutched it tightly as I waited for something to jump out and yell 'boo'. The Ponds and I made our way throughout the room, careful not to lose each other and also keeping an eye out for any sign of the Doctor. We passed a wall of different torture devices ranging from medieval to completely alien before coming across another door. Amy didn't hesitate, she pulled it open and it groaned in protest. The sound sent shivers down my spine and made the hairs on my arms and neck stand on end. I made my way into the tinier room first, sonic screwdriver leading the way and gave a cry of alarm and relief when I noticed the Doctor. He looked like hell, his arms were pinned above his head and held against the wall in chains, his pants were ripped in certain places, tweed jacket was hanging off his body in shreds, bow tie was missing, floppy brown hair was slick with blood, and he had visible cuts and contusions all across every available inch of skin. I heard Amy and Rory enter behind me and both gave out a cry of alarm.

"Oh my God, Doctor!" Amy called out to him and ran to his side. He didn't even acknowledge her presence, or any of ours for that matter. He just continued to stare at the corner of the room across from him, eyes fixated on something though nothing was there.

"He can't hear us," Rory observed as he cautiously made his way to the Doctor, the look of intense worry back on his face, "He can't even see us." He waved his hand in front of the Doctor's face and he didn't even flinch.

I made my way to the corner of the room that the Doctor was so fixated on. I examined the walls, the floors, even looked up to the ceiling to see if there was something there that we were missing. Of course there was nothing. Nothing but dust and grime, how fitting for a dungeon. Without warning, the door slammed shut, and the room was filled with an intensely bright light, the same light from when we first arrived and the Doctor was taken. The three of us shielded our eyes against it, and again it didn't even faze the Doctor. He just continued to stare at that same spot. It had to be at least thirty seconds that passed before the light dimmed and the room returned to normal. I turned in the direction of the door and gasped. There was a figure draped in a black cloak blocking the exit to the dungeon. He wasn't there before; it was like he appeared out of the light. The hairs on my arms and neck stood up again as I felt the figure staring at me. I slowly backed away towards the Doctor and the Ponds, this mysteriously cloaked figure following my movements the entire time, though I couldn't see his face. I didn't stop moving until I felt both Amy and Rory reach out and grab my hands for support. They stood with me as we faced down our new guest.

"You three companions are becoming quite meddlesome. How did you find this place?" The stranger's voice boomed and resonated off the walls, causing them to vibrate. "ANSWER ME!" He boomed and the three of us couldn't help but flinch.

"You answer us first." I said to him surprised at how calm I sounded, "What the hell did you do to the Doctor?"

The figure actually chuckled, like he was surprised that I dared to speak back to him. "You are loyal, little vermin, loyal to that Time Lord that caused the destruction of my planet and my people. He is our prisoner. We have completely taken over his mind. A Time Lord's mind is very complex, full of all the knowledge of all of time and space, the entire universe coursing through his mind. It is the food that I crave."

"What did you do to him?" Amy spat out, not satisfied that the question was not answered. Venom dripped off her every word.

"I will tell you, little vermin. I have devoured his mind. He is to be punished for his crimes. The most severe punishment for the most severe of criminals. He is to be trapped in his own mind, reliving the death of his entire race, the death of every companion that ever traveled the stars with him, and you," the figure turned to me now and I tried to suppress a shudder, "he is most drawn to you, dear faithful companion, watching your death and demise over and over again. It will certainly drive him mad, forever trapped in his own mind with no escape."

I risked a glance back at the Doctor and noticed his cheeks were wet with tears. The Doctor never cries, I thought. Even when he told me of what he did to Gallifrey and his people he didn't shed one tear. The creature had to be right about the Doctor being drawn to me, no I couldn't believe him. The Doctor didn't even KNOW me. The creature was just trying to mess with our heads, throw us off our game, toy with our emotions. I pressed the sonic screwdriver into Amy's hand and she gripped it tightly, giving me the most minuet nod of her head. She understood that I had some type of plan formulating inside my head, and she knew what she had to do. While this cloaked figure focused on me, Amy took a tiny step forward and activated the sonic screwdriver. The image of the figure began to distort, like ripples on water and Amy tried a different frequency. Without warning, the image exploded and disappeared.

"What," A very confused Rory looked from me to his wife, "What just happened?"

"He was only a projection, a mirage of sorts. That mysterious cloaked creature wasn't really here." I answered Rory and watched as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"But how did you know, Kayden?" Rory asked me and I just had to shrug.

"I have absolutely no clue. The thought just kind of came to me. Amy had the same feeling since she knew what to do with the sonic screwdriver. Speaking of, let's figure out how to save the Doctor now hmm?"

The three of us were at the Doctor's side in a heartbeat. I knelt in front of him as Amy went to work on his restraints with the sonic screwdriver. Once his arms were free, Rory's nursing abilities took over and he examined the Doctor from head to toe checking the severity of his injuries. My heart broke for the Doctor as I watched Rory gently poke and prod and examine him. To be forever trapped in your own mind, reliving every horrible and traumatic event you ever went through was inhumane and sick. No one, not even the worst of criminals should have to endure that torture.

"Is he going to be okay? Rory?" Amy asked her husband as she stood fiddling with the "A" necklace that she wore. Out of all of us in that room she had to be the most worried for the Doctor and it was only fitting since she had known him from a very young age on.

"Physically yes he'll be fine. A day or two in the TARDIS sickbay and he will be back to his normal troublesome self. Mentally, I don't know what to do with someone trapped in their own mind."

Trapped in his own mind. I stared at the Doctor and thought about something, anything I could do to save him. He was trapped inside of his own mind. Come on now Kayden, think. If you were trapped inside of your own mind what would you do to get out of it? Come on, you're clever think, think, think. I chewed on my lip, a bad habit I know, as I thought about a solution. The psychic link between the Doctor and I flared to life inside of my mind, a low humming sound that reminded me that we were still connected. The solution came to me after that. Psychic link, I could use the psychic link to reach out to the Doctor with my mind. Try to bring him back, break that other creature's hold over him. I know it sounds completely loony but what the hell else could we do? We couldn't even move the Doctor in the state that he was in. I had to try something and damnit I was going to.

"Amy, Rory I think I have an idea on how to save the Doctor. I'm going to need your help."

"Anything, name it." Amy knelt down and took my hand in hers, her eyes pleading for me to save her raggedy man.

"I need the two of you to keep watch for the return of our cloaked friend. I'm going to try and bring the Doctor back with my mind. That alien who we saw was able to sever the telepathic connection between the two of us earlier in the great hall, but not before the Doctor and I formed a psychic link. That's what led us here to him."

"What do you need from us?" Rory asked; the worried look replaced with a determined one.

"Stand guard and have the sonic screwdriver ready, I have a feeling our friend will be back to try and stop me. It could get dangerous, very complicated and dangerous. Rory I need you on full alert, you're a nurse and I know you have more experience than I do being as I'm still just in med school." I looked at the Ponds and the both nodded understanding what I needed from them. I took a deep breath and focused on the Doctor now. I placed my hands on either side of his face and reached out to him with my mind.

It was like hitting a brick wall. The fog that I found in the Doctor's mind was so intense I had a moment of complete and utter doubt. What was I thinking? There was no way I would be able to reach out to him through this. The faraway look I saw in the Doctor's ancient green eyes was enough for me to keep trying. Another deep breath as I steeled my nerves and tried to keep my mind razor sharp. I tuned out everything around me and just focused on the Doctor. It was just me and him, no distractions, no danger, nothing. Gradually the fog swirling around the Doctor's mind began to clear and I began to reach out to him, to call him back to us.

"_Doctor, can you hear me? It's me Kayden. Come back to us Doctor you're safe now. Amy, Rory and I have got you."_

Silence. Pure, earsplitting silence. It was going to take a lot more than I thought to reach out to the Doctor. I remembered what the creature said about the Time Lord's mind being a complex thing. I should have known that this wasn't going to be a picnic.

"_I know you're hurting Doctor, that you've seen so many terrible things. Life has been so cruel to you, cruel and unfair. You had to sacrifice your own people, destroy your home, watch so many companions that traveled the stars with you perish. People that meant more than life itself to you were taken and that's unfair, but please, come back to us, we need you bow tie man. I promise you that it gets better, the hurt will go away."_

I felt the Doctor stir beneath my fingers where my hands still rested against his face. I heard Rory faintly mumble something though I did not know what and I had a feeling that whatever I was doing had to be working. I was so focused on the Doctor that it took me a few moments to realize that he actually began to speak out loud. His eyes still held the faraway look, but I was beginning to get though to him.

"How can it get better? They took her away from me again." The Doctor said to no one in particular on the outside. But I knew he was answering my telepathic questions. I continued to try and reach him.

"_Who Doctor? Who did they take from you?"_

"Kayden," he whispered my name so softly that I nearly jumped out of my skin, almost losing the connection, "I've lost her again. I found her, after searching for so long, and they took her away from me again. It's my fault; it has always been my fault." He had begun to cry at that. I felt his body shudder and a fresh wave of sadness rolled through him.

"_Shhhh, my Doctor it's alright. Kayden is fine no one has taken her from you. She's waiting for you to come back to her. Amy, Rory, Kayden they're all worried about you. They just want you to come home."_

"But I saw her die; over and over again I was forced to watch her die unable to help. I felt so useless. I am a Time Lord. I promised to keep her safe and in the end I couldn't protect her again."

The Doctor's words were a bit puzzling to me. Why was he talking about searching for me when before a few days ago I had absolutely no clue who he was. I didn't understand why he talked of me like he has known me all my life. How could you lose someone that you didn't even know? Something came over me then, I couldn't explain what the feeling was. I reached out a little further into the Doctor's mind through the fog that was clearing more rapidly. Bits and pieces of the Doctor's memories were flying towards me like slides in a slideshow. I saw what I knew had to be Gallifrey, the skies bright orange and the leaves in a beautiful silver color. I saw his former companions, one girl, a blonde with a bright smile laughing, a brunette looking at him with love-sick eyes, and a redhead giving him a chiding look. Then I saw myself in the Doctor's memories, but how was that possible? There I was leaning against the TARDIS console, though it looked different all coralline pillars and soft blue glow. But where was the Doctor? Why couldn't I see him even in his own mind? Another memory flew past me and there I was standing in the very same castle we were in now staring at a stone statue of an angel. What the hell was going on? Suddenly the memories disappeared, like someone had shut a book as fast as humanly possible. I gave a little start before focusing on the Doctor's mind again. The fog had almost entirely cleared now, and I felt a pressure against the walls of my own mind, it was the Doctor, had to be. He was coming back to us.

"_Doctor, is that you? Can you hear me?"_

_ "Kayden Grey, my clever, clever girl. You saved me, thank you."_

I felt strong arms encircle me and was crushed against someone's chest. I blinked a couple of times, lessening the connection between my mind and the Doctor's and realized that it was the Doctor who had crushed me against him. I let out a sigh of relief and said a quick prayer of thanks in my own head before I returned his hug. He was still shaking, and that caused to me hold on to him tighter. I felt the Doctor press a kiss against my forehead before the weight of his head came down against my shoulder, floppy brown hair softly tickling my neck and cheek. I did it; I had managed to bring the Doctor back to us. I was filled with such a sense of relief and happiness, but at the same time I couldn't shake the memories of myself in the Doctor's mind out of my own mind. Why did he know me, HOW did he know me when I never before met him? I was struck then with what the Jardane said when I was trapped in that bedroom, 'he knows who you are.' A near invisible shudder ran through me as I held the Doctor as tightly as I could, and he held me back. He's hiding something, he knows more about me than he dares to let on, and I was determined to figure out what. Why was I drawn to this bow tie wearing man, and why was it that I seemed so important to him? a million questions swirled through my head, and when we were safely out of here, I was going to demand answers.

* * *

**Well I REALLY hope you enjoyed that chapter, and as i said next one should be up tomorrow! Kayden's about to get the shock of a lifetime when she demands the Doctor be honest with her and answer her questions, especially the one about her fob watch. Oh you're in for a treat! I know, the excitement is KILLING you! Well you know the drill, Read, REVIEW, Enjoy. Oh PLEASE REVIEW! It means the world to me and you will forever be loved! Anywho...onwards for now, cyberhugs to all! ALLONS-Y!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	6. You Stole My Memories & Perhaps My Heart

**A/N: My beautiful fantastic readers I bring you the next installment in Kayden's journey! This is the chapter that changes EVERYTHING! I'm going to keep this A/N Short and Sweet this time. It's the longest chapter i've ever written, I got super emotional writing it, may have cried a bit, and this is the one chapter that I am SO PROUD of! I hope you love it like i do. Doctor Who belongs to Steven Moffat and the BBC.**

* * *

"Doctor, can you stand?" Rory asked him as the three of us Amy, Rory and I stood around him like worried mother hens. The Doctor stood and attempted a step, but his legs betrayed him and he slammed against the wall.

"I'm fine, really I'm fine." The Doctor shooed us away from him and tried to stand on his own two feet again. Nope, still not happening. He was more injured than he cared to admit and it showed. The hell with the high and mighty Time Lord act, he needed help whether he cared to admit it or not.

I reached my hand out to him and he grasped it without even a second glance. I braced as much of his weight against me as I could without losing my balance. The Doctor was a helluva lot taller than my 5'3" frame, weighed more than I did as well. He was still shaky and couldn't do more than a couple of baby steps at a time. The cuts on his body were protesting the movement and fresh blood began to flow out of choice cuts. The one at his temple was the worst; it hadn't stopped bleeding since we found him. He refused any medical treatment from Rory until we were back on the TARDIS, despite the protests from the Ponds. The Doctor was trying so hard to keep a brave face, not to have us worry any more than we already have, and to take charge of the situation again. First thing he did after the fog in his mind cleared was hold out a hand for the sonic screwdriver. Even injured the Doctor still sought to control the room and the situation. Once a stubborn Time Lord always a stubborn Time Lord.

Something still felt a bit off to me. This was too easy. The cloaked creature was a mirage and allowed us to rescue the Doctor with relative ease. Why hasn't it shown its true form yet? Why let us rescue the Doctor and go off on our merry way without so much as a fight? I think the Doctor must have been thinking the same thing as me since his eyes kept doing a sweep of the room waiting for something to appear. You don't want to know how much I hate when my hunches turn out to be right. Amy and Rory went ahead to the door to make way for the Doctor, and it would not budge. Amy pulled the handle, Rory pulled the handle, hell, the two of them pulled the handle together throwing all their weight into it and it would not budge. We were trapped in this room. Just brilliant, I really did hope that this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Amy, Rory now is not the time to play games. Get the door open." The Doctor all but commanded the two of them, the slightest hint of worry visible in his speech.

"Can't you see we're trying here raggedy man? It. Won't. Budge." Amy yelled at the Doctor through clenched teeth as she once again threw her weight against the door. It still wouldn't budge.

There was another flash of bright light that required us all to shield our eyes. Our mysterious cloaked friend had decided to return. We couldn't see his face, but we knew he wasn't happy. The air around him seemed to shimmer like it was vibrating. You could actually feel the waves of intense energy coming off of his being. The Doctor began to sway dangerously on his feet, and Amy, Rory, and I began to feel the most intense pounding against our skulls, like a migraine that comes to visit and announces that it will never leave no matter what. This creature was responsible for this somehow. What was he doing to us?

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rory asked as he massaged his temples. I noticed Amy doing the same.

"Amy, Rory don't let it invade your minds. Do not for a moment let your guards down." The Doctor commanded again swaying dangerously on his feet. It took all of my might to keep him upright and not go crashing to the ground with him.

Amy and Rory turned to each other and just glared. Out of nowhere tension sprung up between the two and I instantly knew our cloaked friend had something to do with it. What was he doing, what angle was he playing at? Was he working on turning all of us against each other? My temples throbbed in time with my frantic heart and I shook my head to clear it. I couldn't let this creature get inside my head. If I did that, then who knows what kinds of damage he could cause. He'd be able to kill the Doctor without so much as a flick of the wrist with the current state the Doctor was in. Something strange was beginning to happen to Amy and Rory. A fight broke out, a complete screaming match between the Ponds and as much as the Doctor yelled at the two to snap out of it and to keep their guards up it just wasn't getting through to them.

"I always knew you loved him. It has always been the Doctor or no one for you, hasn't it Amy? Two thousand years I waited, TWO THOUSAND YEARS! And all you can do is string me along like a puppet until he notices you!"

"Oh shut up Rory! How many times do I have to tell you that I DO NOT love the Doctor?" Amy shouted back at him before turning to glare at the Doctor, "I don't know why I keep following you around like a lost puppy dog, raggedy man. All you do is leave me. You're my best mate and all you can do is leave me behind like a worthless HUMAN. Too much of a high and mighty Time Lord to tell me everything, to let me in. What is the POINT of you?"

"Amy, Rory, listen to me." The Doctor began softly but fiercely, "This isn't you and you both know it. That thing, that creature is doing this to you. He is using your fears and trying to turn you against each other, against me. Do NOT let him!"

I needed to do something. I knew it was only a matter of time before the creature turned on the Doctor and myself and tried to turn us against each other and everyone else. I shook my head again in an attempt to clear it, and my vision swam. Come on Kayden, think. The Doctor was too focused on Amy and Rory, and Amy and Rory were too focused on fighting with each other. The sonic screwdriver! While the Doctor and the Ponds were busy arguing I took the opportunity to take the sonic from the Doctor. Turning to the cloaked figure I prayed that it was nothing but a mirage and didn't actually decide to grace us with its presence. I released a breath I did not even know I was holding when I activated the sonic screwdriver and the figure again exploded and disappeared. The pressure against my skull lessened as both Amy and Rory shook their heads clearing their minds. They didn't even realize that they were fighting. It was like that creature just completely took over, turning them into fighting puppets. I think it was time for the Doctor to answer some questions about our formidable enemy.

"Again Kayden I have to thank you for being so clever and getting us out of pickle. Now I suggest we get out of here quickly. The creature will probably be back to try again. Since you freed my mind from its grasp, it is losing its hold over the palace. The court should be beginning to become human again. Come along Ponds, Kayden back to the TARDIS."

"But Doctor, what EXACTLY is that creature?" I asked him as I again supported his weight and led him towards the door. With a sigh he answered my question.

"That creature no longer has a name. A name holds power and when I banished the creature's entire race I took away that power. It feeds on fear mostly, but also has the ability to make people see whatever it wants. It is the creator of illusions and a master of manipulation as it just tried to do with you, Ponds."

Amy and Rory both flinched, embarrassed that they allowed the creature to get inside of their heads. They both apologized profusely to each other and the Doctor. I was still feeling a little creeped out about all of this and just could not wait to get back to the TARDIS and out of here. We needed to treat the Doctor, who was trying so hard to look okay even though he wasn't. He was deathly pale and still swaying on his feet. I wondered absentmindedly how much like humans Time Lords were and if it was at all possible for the Doctor to just faint from blood loss. I was also still churning over in my head the events of the past few hours. The dreams, the Jardane mirage, the hints about the Doctor knowing who I was, and even the Doctor's own memories that I saw. I wanted so bad to confront him, to ask him what he was hiding but I knew he would probably not tell me a thing. Amy and Rory tried the door leading out of the dungeon like room again and lo and behold, it opened! We all gave a little cry of triumph, all of us having had enough of this place. Amy and Rory were the first out of the door, the Doctor and I trailing behind. Without warning, the door slammed shut cutting the Doctor and me off from freedom. The Doctor gathered all of his strength to stand on his own two feet and that allowed me to run to the door and try the handle. It was stuck, again.

"You will not escape us that easily, Doctor." We both turned toward the voice and saw the cloaked figure in the room with us again. The Doctor went straight for the sonic, but it didn't work this time. This was no mirage, the creature was real and he was laughing at us. "You're tricks will not work on me this time, Time Lord. I am real, and it is about time you _companion_ knows the truth."

The truth? What the hell is he talking about? I glanced at the Doctor, one eyebrow lifted questioningly. The Doctor wasn't looking at me though; he was glaring straight at the creature. His spine was ramrod straight, and he didn't look injured at all despite the cuts, contusions, and blood. The Doctor clenched and unclenched his fists and was fully ready for a confrontation.

"You leave her alone." The Doctor bit out, looking every inch the Oncoming Storm I remember Amy telling me about. "She is not part of this it is between me and you, and so help me if you harm her you won't live to see tomorrow."

Another laugh from the creature, one that shook the walls and had dust fall from the ceiling. "Such petty threats, Time Lord. I am not here to harm your precious companion, only to help her to see the truth." He turned to me now and I couldn't help but shudder, "Little vermin your dear Doctor knows more about you than he dare tells you. I know you saw it in his memories. How could you be there if he's never met you before? It's time that you know the truth, little vermin. Ask your precious Time Lord what he knows."

"Enough!" The Doctor yelled that one word cutting through the air like a sharp blade. The tension in the room was forever mounting. "Leave her alone. I don't know what personal vendetta you have against me but you leave Kayden out of this."

"What you're missing, Time Lord is the face that I am using her against you already. The curiosity is driving her crazy, can't you see it? I have been inside her head. I know those dreams she's been having. A man in a blue suit. A man with ancient brown eyes. You know who he is, Doctor."

I watched as the Doctor visibly swallowed and recoiled from the creature slightly. What the creature was saying rang true, and the Doctor knew it. He really did know more than he was willing to let on. I was nervous and above all angry. If they Doctor had met me before, then why couldn't I remember him? And why wouldn't he tell me?

"Doctor?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper but I knew he heard me because he flinched slightly at his name. "Doctor what's going on? If you know something please just tell me."

"Yes _Time Lord_," The creature spat out mocking the Doctor's Time Lord self, "Tell her. Tell her about her fob watch and its significance. Don't hide it anymore Time Lord."

"You _stay out of this!_" The Doctor spat out at the creature, pointing the sonic screwdriver at him menacingly.

Fob watch? I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my watch. The Doctor watched the action with a worried look pasted on his handsome face. I saw the flash of recognition in his eyes as he saw the watch though it came and went way too quickly. I was becoming more and more flustered and frustrated at the game of riddles at the creature and the Doctor was playing.

"Doctor," I glared at him now as I clutched my fob watch against my chest, "You know something, tell me. I am not some lowly human who can't handle the truth. Just because you are a Time Lord doesn't mean you can keep things about _my own life_ from me!"

"Kayden," he murmured my name and reached out to take my hand in his, "I am so sorry. I did this to protect you. If I knew that this creature was going to use you against me just to watch me suffer I would have never allowed you to leave the TARDIS."

"_Protect me?_ Doctor, what does that even _mean_? Tell me right now bow tie man. I am tired of these childish games!"

"Oh my beautiful, brilliant Kayden Grey," The Doctor whispered to me and a shiver ran up my spine. I remember someone else used to call me that.

"The watch, little vermin. Open the watch. It will give you the answers that you seek." The cloaked figure spoke softly for one and I gazed down at my watch and its beautiful pattern of circles.

I felt the Doctor's hand tighten against my own, and I knew that he wished the creature dead at that moment. I also knew that the Doctor was against my opening the watch. Ever since I was eighteen and I discovered it, something deep inside of me has told me to open it. I don't know how I survived this long able to resist the temptation. I wriggled my hand out of the Doctor's and backed away from him all the time staring at the watch. A voice in the back of my head was telling me to open it. Now was the time to open the watch. I heard the Doctor cry out for me to stop, that it wasn't the time, that he had so much he needed to explain to me first but I just ignored him. I was tired of being the only one in the room that didn't know anything, especially about my own life. My hands shook badly as I finally undid the clasp and opened the beautiful watch.

A change instantly overtook my body. The watch was glowing with a golden glow now, kind of like my skin was in that dream that I had. Curious, I looked down and saw that indeed my whole body was glowing with a golden glow. Pain instantly slammed into me, hard and fast and I staggered crashing to my knees. The Doctor was at my side in an instant talking me through whatever it was that was happening to me. My eyes squeezed shut on their own as every molecule; every fiber of my being felt like it was being ripped apart into a million tiny pieces. Memories slammed back into me, memories that I didn't even know I had.

* * *

_The man in the blue suit and red trainers held out a hand to me. He was grinning wildly, like a mad man, and the look of excitement in his eyes was intoxicating. I reached out and grabbed his hand without a second thought, interlocking my fingers with his. Together we were off running from an enemy I couldn't see._

"_I'm the Doctor!" The man with the ancient brown eyes called over his shoulder at me as we ran, "Trust me, I will keep you safe. What's your name?"_

"_Kayden," I called back, "Kayden Grey."_

"_Kayden Grey, that's a brilliant name! It's a pleasure to meet you, Kayden Grey!"_

* * *

I screamed out as more pain assailed me. What the hell was happening to me? The Doctor clutched me tightly to him, whispering to me in a language I couldn't understand, or could I? I didn't quite know. I was burning now, burning like in my dream. This was the same feeling from the dream with the Jardane, and that syringe full of the pink liquid. The pain ceased for only a second, enough for me to take a breath and blink tears out of my eyes until another lost memory resurfaced.

* * *

_The Doctor and I were in the TARDIS. He was plotting the next destination as I sat in the Captain's chair watching him work. I was drawn to this man. He swooped in out of the blue, him and his blue box that was bigger on the inside. He had saved me from a group of rogue Weeping Angels and now he was taking me on the adventure of a lifetime. Back in time to the court of Henry VIII so I could meet Anne Boleyn. It was like he just knew what I liked._

"_Why me, Doctor?" I blurted out without meaning to and blushed a shade of red as he looked up with an eyebrow raised questioningly._

"_Why you what, Grey?"_

"_Why take me with you on this incredible journey? Why not just drop me off at home once the Angels were dealt with?"_

"_Weeeell," He began as he came over and knelt in front of me taking my hands in his. I couldn't hide the blush that once again colored my cheeks, "There's just something about you my beautiful, brilliant Kayden Grey. I'm drawn to you in a way I was never drawn to any of my other companions. There's something about you, be it your compassion, your brilliance, or just your humanity that I'm drawn to. I've been alone for so long, I need someone with me."_

_I couldn't help but smile at him. In the short few months that I have traveled with the Doctor he was never one to really openly discuss his emotions and feelings. It took weeks of nagging and begging for him just to tell me about Gallifrey, the Time War, and also Rose, Martha, and Donna. I guess I was lost in the moment because I did something foolish, but needed to be done. I rested both hands on either side of his face and I kissed him._

* * *

The burning began to recede and I was sweating a shaking now, it was a cold sweat. Some type of change just took place, my body felt oddly light but my chest felt heavy. I focused on the weight in my chest and realized that there was more than one heartbeat. Oh my God, two heartbeats! I had TWO HEARTBEATS! What the hell had just happened to me? I cleared my through about to confront the Doctor until I was bombarded with one final memory.

* * *

_I was running through corridors alone, separated from the Doctor. My heart was pounding in my chest. Something was chasing me, Jardane I remember the Doctor mention when we first arrived in New York, 15 billion years into the future. I was lost in my thoughts wondering what had happened to the Doctor. Would he find me? Was he safe? I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. I should have been paying more attention because before I knew it I had collided into a male Jardane in a white lab coat. I went to scream but he had clamped a hand over my mouth and plunged a needle into my neck, drugging me._

"_Shhhh precious pet, sleep. When you wake up the gift will be bestowed upon you. The Doctor has brought you to us, like the prophecy foretold. He has given you over to us and you will receive the gift." _

_I heard the Doctor's voice in the distance calling out, trying to find me. I tried to call out but found I had no voice. I was slowly slipping out of consciousness as the Jardane threw me over his shoulder like a limp ragdoll. My last thought before blacking out was of the Doctor, and how I had fallen in love with him._

* * *

My eyes flew open with a start and I drew in a deep breath. I felt like hell. I was lying in the middle of the dusty, grimy floor with the Doctor hovering close by. I felt his anxiety and worry; it was bleeding off of him in thick waves. My head pounded as I sat up and shook it, trying to clear the fog that had set in. the cloaked figure was gone, nowhere to be seen and by the look on the Doctor's face and fresh blood adorning the tattered remains of his clothing I knew the figure was dealt with. I shakily got to my feet stumbling a bit as I made my way towards the door. I was fuming, so angry at the Doctor. Doctor Who? Certainly not the Doctor I knew and even loved.

"Kayden?" I heard him call my name and I flinched, "Stop we need to talk about this."

"I have nothing to say to you." I bit out and halted before placing a hand against my throat. Why did my voice sound different?

"You regenerated." The Doctor stated like he could read my mind. "Please Kayden; you've got to understand why I did it. It was to protect you I swear. The Jardane were going to use you as a weapon against me. I couldn't let that happen. I cared, I STILL care so much about you. It was the only way to save you."

I spun on my heel so fast that it made my own head spin. I marched over to the Doctor on shaky legs and slapped him. The sound reverberated off of all the walls in the place. The Doctor stood there looking gob smacked, like he couldn't belive what I had just done.

"How could you, how DARE you? You took my memories from ME! I don't even KNOW you! Doctor, DOCTOR WHO? You are certainly not my Doctor, the one that saved me from the Weeping Angels, took me to see the stars, and protected me at all costs. The one that I grew to lo-" I stopped dead right there refusing to say the word to a complete stranger.

"Kayden, please, you have to understand." He crushed me against him without warning and I tried to break free, his hold was too tight and I couldn't get out. His voice when he spoke again was right in my ear, "You meant everything to me, and they knew it. The Jardane, Daleks, Cybermen all of my enemies, all of the things that hate me KNEW. They were going to use you against me. I had to do something to save you, and me. To give you a chance at happiness even though I knew I wouldn't be part of that. Please Kayden Grey, my beautiful, brilliant, brave girl. I told you to be brave and to trust me. I am still the Doctor, _YOUR_ Doctor. I just regenerated but I never stopped caring from you. Look at me Kayden. Please look into my eyes and tell me you don't see the same Time Lord that stole you and showed you the stars."

Against my will I looked into the Doctor's eyes. They were the greenest of green and ancient, just like my Doctor's eyes were ancient. I saw the entire universe in those eyes, the same as my Doctor. All of the secrets that the universe had, all the wisdom of the Time Lord's long life were reflected in those ancient eyes. He was my Doctor, but he was also a complete stranger to me.

"I-I don't know you. You are my Doctor, but you're not. You stole my memories from me! You didn't even ask my permission, you just did it. Who said that you got to decide what was best for me? They turned me into a Time Lady. I remember now. I remember you telling me before the Chameleon Arch in the TARDIS. I remember begging you to let me stay with you, that I wasn't afraid, but you still stole my memories. Four years, Doctor. Four years of dreams about running with a stranger, adventures that I knew were too crazy to be true, and this WHOLE TIME they were. How could you? Who told you that you got to play God and take my life away from me? I-I don't know if I can forgive you, Doctor. Not for this."

He crushed me tighter against him and I didn't fight it. He rested his forehead against my shoulder once again, like the weight of the entire world was upon him. One simple word, one that held so much meaning: "Please." With that I was torn.

* * *

**There you have it! Was that not the greatest most emotional thing you ever read?! Okay maybe not lol but it was emotional to me! Please Please PLEASE for the love of the Doctor REVIEW! Even if this is the only chapter you ever review I beg of you to please let me know your thoughts. This chapter was like my child i'm so attached to it! the drill is: Read, REVIEW, Enjoy! Fishfingers and Custard to all! Cyberlove and hugs to you all amazing readers! ALLSON-Y for now!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	7. The Unexpected Reveal

**A/N: Hello my amazing readers! I'm back with another chapter that is way way WAAAAAAY overdue! It would have been up ages ago if it wasn't for the fact that my life has been consumed by everything that isn't free time. Well here it is, I present to you the newest chapter in Kayden's story! I hope you enjoy it! I know i'm still so giddy and excited about where this story is going. Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and his amazing evil genius Steven Moffat. **

* * *

I was pacing around my room back on the TARDIS once more. I have not been able to sit still for a moment, not since I found out the truth about whom I was, and who the Doctor was to me. The TARDIS just seemed to know what I was going through; I felt her presence in the room with me, like a concerned friend who only wants to comfort you. I have to admit, I was grateful for her presence at that moment. The changes of opening the fob watch were still affecting me and I was unsure as to when they would stop. More and more memories that were once lost to me were now awakening and flooding my mind. There was no off switch, I couldn't stop what was happening to me nor would I ever want to. I finally found out who I really was and where I truly belonged in the universe. I kept hearing the Doctor's voice in my mind, "Please." That word, that one word had the power to break me. I was so angry with the Doctor and I have every right to be, but at the same time I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him. I just couldn't get that damned Time Lord out of my mind. I had a million questions I wanted to ask him about what happened after he dropped me back on Earth. How did he cope? Why didn't he ever come back, even if I couldn't remember who he was? Did he really still care about me? So many questions and no answers. I needed to talk to him though I was still cross. I needed I don't know, closure, validation, answers? All three? Honesty, that's what I needed. I needed the Doctor to finally be honest with me.

I stopped pacing in front of my floor to ceiling mirror. I still could not get over the physical change that had taken place. When the Doctor and I finally managed to make it out of that dungeon the Ponds were in such a state, and the Doctor was mere moments away from regeneration or worse, death. Amy and Rory were so relieved to see that we were unharmed; they also had heard every word of what went on behind that damned door. They were flabbergasted at seeing me when we emerged. At first I didn't have a clue what could be wrong but that all changed the moment I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. Oh leaving Greenwich Palace was a breeze, the court had returned to normal, the spell of our deceptive enemy broken once the Doctor's mind was freed. They didn't acknowledge our presence though I'm sure there were whispers behinds gloves and fans. I again brought my eyes to stare at the reflection of the young Time Lady in the mirror looking back at me. It wasn't a dramatic difference, but enough of one to still shock me. My legs looked longer, my torso slimmer, arms more elegant and graceful. My skin was now as creamy as ivory and my freckles seemed to pop more. Hair was longer, down to the middle of my back, thicker and a more intense auburn color. My eyes were what shocked me most. They were no longer their sparkling hazel color but were now a very intense gray. My eyes reminded me of storm clouds before a thunderstorm. It made me look a tad fierce as funny as that sounds. A knock at my door startled me and I spun around as Amy poked her head in.

"Hey, I was just on my way from the kitchen to check on the Doctor and decided to pop in and see how you were. Mind if I come in?" She asked me with the most touching of smiles.

"Of course Amy." I waved her in and motioned that we both should settle on the corner of the bed to talk. I needed someone to talk to now more than ever, and Amy knew that. Kind, sweet Amelia Pond knew that right now more than ever I needed a friend.

She took my hand in hers as we made our selves comfortable and gave it a squeeze. "How are you feeling? I know you've been through a lot with finding out how you really know the Doctor and all."

"I'm holding up. No that's a complete lie Amy. I feel I don't know used? Betrayed? Abandoned? But also incredibly relieved and grateful to have the Doctor back in my life. Four years of dreaming of a man in a blue suit and adventures that would have gotten me sent to the nuthouse. All of it true. It's a lot to take in."

Amy smiled and laughed softly, "I know exactly how you feel there. I had four psychiatrists after I first met the Doctor when I was seven years old. No one believed for a minute that he was real, my raggedy Doctor. Everyone just referred to him as my imaginary friend but I alone knew the truth. My raggedy Doctor was real, and he did come back for me in the end though it took him fourteen years."

I flinched at the amount of time Amy went without the Doctor. My four years seemed like a walk in the park compared to what she endured. "He's not the greatest when it comes to time, is he? This is ironic since he's a Time Lord and all." Amy and I giggled at the thought of the Doctor being a bad Time Lord.

It was fantastic having Amy with me. I appreciated her taking the time to come and check on me. There was like this instant bond between the two of us, like we both knew we needed to look out for one another. Being the only two girls aboard the TARDIS would do that. Amy told me many funny stories of her and Rory's travels with the Doctor, all in an attempt to lift my spirits. As much as I hated to admit, it was working. I was feeling better and a little less cross with the bow tie wearing Time Lord. Amy asked me many questions about my Doctor. She said the Doctor very rarely if ever talked about his past regenerations or former companions so this was a treat. I told her about the first time I met my Doctor and how he saved me from a group of Weeping Angels. I told her everything she could possible want to know, his favorite food at the time, favorite color, how he looked, if he wore a bow tie, everything. I couldn't help but laugh when she practically did a dance over the fact that there were no bow ties present.

"You love him, don't you?" Amy stated matter of factly after another round of giggling that I was taken aback and caught off guard. I actually had the grace to blush before answering.

"I do. As absolutely mad as that sounds I am in love with him. He swore to protect me and keep me safe, and there was something about him, a madman with a blue box from the planet Gallifrey that I was swept off my feet."

"You know Kayden," Amy began as she rose to her feet to go and check on the Doctor, "don't hold this against the Doctor. As much as I am on your side for what the stupid bloke did to you wiping your memories like that, he did it to protect you, just like he promised to do. Go and talk to him and work this all out. You don't want to lose him now that you've just gotten him back, yeah? Trust me it'll all work out in the end." She game my shoulder a pat before going on her way. My talk with Amy helped to calm me down, I was less cross with the Doctor but still incredibly hurt. I wanted to forgive him, but how could I?

I couldn't take the pacing anymore. I finally decided to leave my room and just walk around the TARDIS. I was going stir-crazy and I just couldn't take the confines of my room any longer. I wandered around and ended up back in the console room without realizing it. More memories bled into my mind from the abyss, and I saw myself seated in the captain's chair of my Doctor's TARDIS laughing as he tried to get her to take us to ancient Rome. I walked around the console, fingers brushing buttons and levers and knobs as the TARDIS hummed at me. I settled myself in the captain's chair, completely lost in thought until I heard the sounds of multiple pairs of feet running up the corridor. Next thing I knew the Doctor stormed in looking a lot better than he did earlier, not a single scratch or cut anywhere, and two very annoyed Ponds behind him.

"Doctor, you can't be serious! We just barely escaped that bizarre enemy of yours and already your shipping us all off on another adventure. Shouldn't you take it easy and, I don't know rest a bit?" Rory asked as the Doctor began flipping levers and pushing buttons.

"Rest, hah! Who needs rest? Resting is dull and I hate dull. I have a mate who's in a bit of a bind. We need to go and help him out." The Doctor replied not stopping his work.

"What's going on?" I asked as I caught the look of worry that crossed Rory's face.

"The Doctor has this crazy notion that we need to go visit Salem, Massachusetts." Rory stated and I noticed Amy roll her eyes and grab on to Rory's arm.

"Come on now Rory, it's exciting! Going to visit Salem during the time of the Salem Witch Trials, think of the adventures."

"Yeah until they take one look at the Doctor and burn us all at the stake." I heard Rory mumble then flinch as Amy smacked his arm.

"Oi!" Her and the Doctor cried out at the same time and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Amy's right Rory, that does sound exciting," I chimed in earning a high five from Amy, "It's just the sort of fun we need right now! Besides this is the first adventure I get to go on as a bonafide Time Lady, it's exciting!"

"You're not going anywhere." The Doctor said as the TARDIS began to shake and materialize. The Doctor ran around as he attempted to keep his balance until he reached the Ponds. In his hands he held two very high tech looking watches. "This is a solo mission for our dear Ponds to go on. Amy, Rory this watches are your lifeline to the TARDIS, don't lose them or break them or else Kayden and I can't come back and get you."

"Wait what? You're seriously throwing us out in the middle of the Salem witch trials _ALONE_, with nothing but watches to protect us?" Rory cried out alarmed. He looked at the Doctor like he had completely gone mad. The Doctor just handed the Pond their watches before ushering them over to the TARDIS doors.

"Yes Rory that is exactly what I'm doing. Just try to blend in and don't cause trouble. Kayden and I will be back for you two soon. Have fun and good luck!" The Doctor all but shoved the Ponds out of the TARDIS before closing the doors on an excited Amy and a very cross Rory. He then dashed back over to the console and before I could utter a word the TARDIS sprang to life and we were off leaving Amy and Rory stranded in Salem.

When the TARDIS finally quieted down I leapt to my feet to face the Doctor. What had gotten in to him? Was he seriously that injured that he had lost his godforsaken mind? He just stranded Amy and Rory in the middle of a rough period in time with no back up, just a watch that couldn't be much protection. The Doctor turned and looked at me with a huge boyish grin on his face. I could only stare at him wondering just how much blood he lost to make him act like this.

"Doctor are you sure you're okay? You just stranded you two best mates in the middle of a not so nice time period with dinky little watches are their protection. I know Amy is all for spur of the moment adventures, bless her, but Rory didn't seem too thrilled."

"Oh Rory the Roman will be fine! He has Amy to protect him if things get tough. Besides I needed to get them out of the way. Couldn't have them hanging around. You and I have a lot to discuss." He took my hand and led me away from the console room. I was just so flabbergasted that all I could do was follow.

He led me to the library and did not let go of my hand until both of us were settled on one of the main plush antique couches. I was a little nervous being alone with the Doctor after all that had just happened. Though I wasn't as cross as I originally was with him, I was still feeling very hurt and a bit betrayed. The Doctor seemed to be very nonchalant about this whole ordeal, like he had already forgotten what had transpired back at Greenwich Palace. He made a great show ever since we returned to the TARDIS of acting like nothing had changed. Even near death and possible regeneration he acted like this was all normal. Oh was he about to learn that he messed with the wrong Time Lady.

"Doctor, it's about time you start explaining yourself. I want honesty from you. I have so many questions that need answering and you're the only one who can give me answers. So start talking bow tie man."

The Doctor took both of my hands in his before he started speaking. He rubbed lazy circular patterns on my hands with his thumbs in an attempt to keep me calm. I was feeling anything but calm right now, and it was because he was treating this as some joke. "Kayden I am sorry, so sorry about what I had to do to you. I regret it even to this day, but it had to be done. My enemies would have never stopped hunting you, hunting us until they took you away from me."

"We could have handled it." I bit out hating the feeling of him painting me as a defenseless human; I was a Time Lady after all.

"Oh my brave Kayden Grey that's exactly what you told me after we returned to the TARDIS that day," a sad smile here and he squeezed my hands in his, "There was only so much the two of us could do, I knew the only way to keep you safe was to put you through the Chameleon Arch. I couldn't risk you losing your life because of me. You needed to live, and you had lived, still are."

"Doctor," I bit out with a warning tone in my voice, "who are you to decide all of this? Who died and appointed you God? Yes you're a Time Lord, the last of the Time Lords I get that. But that still gave you no right to do what you did even if it was to protect me. You feel like it's up to you to make decisions for everyone else without even consulting them. You took away the only life I ever knew and now you sit there saying that it was the only way and you had no other choice. Well here's a reality check, _Time Lord_, you are NOT God nor do you get to go around deciding peoples fates! It's unfair to them. You have no idea how used and betrayed I feel right now! You stole me away, showed me the most amazing things, then took it away like that." I wrenched my hands away from his and got up to pace around again. "You made me care about you, hell I STILL care about you, Doctor even though I feel like I shouldn't! You think its okay to go around and save people who are just as capable of being your equals and helping you. It's not up to you to play God, remember that."

The Doctor was up on his feet in an instant and stalked over to me looking so much like the Oncoming Storm that I felt my hearts skip a beat. I felt all of his emotions, such raw emotions, at that moment before he grabbed me and crushed me against him. I had to admit I was ready for a fight. I hit him where it hurt and he knew it. Hell hath no fury like a Time Lady scorned, and God knew I was scorned. I called him out and it was his turn for a comeback. I struggled to get out of grasp, but he wouldn't let me. He placed both of his hands on either side of my face and rested his forehead against mine. I stopped my struggling and felt my hearts begin to beat even faster. The thought of the Doctor kissing me crossed my mind so fast that I blushed like mad. Instead of him kissing me, however, I felt the same psychic connection against my mind like back in the palace.

"Don't you dare Kayden, don't you dare. You want to know what it was like for me after I took your memories, fine I'll show you then maybe you'll understand why it had to be done."

* * *

_Memories began to swirl around me and the pressure against my skull became worse. I had to squeeze my eyes shut to keep from breaking the link and running away from the Doctor. I was transported back to that day on the TARDIS, when the Doctor stole my memories, and my heart. I was seeing everything through the Doctor's eyes, my Doctor. I saw myself unconscious being held against him. He was in that same blue suit that I remembered so well with the red trainers. His brown coat was tossed aside as he just held me then not wanting to let me go. I felt his emotions like I was the one who was experiencing them. Intense sadness, guilt, anger and regret. The Doctor could not believe what he had done to me though he knew it was the only way to keep me safe._

"_My brilliant, brave Kayden Grey. I wish it didn't have to end this way. We've been through so much together; you and I and you'll remember it. In your dreams I'll be there and we'll go on such amazing adventures together and visit places you never even knew existed. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that it had to end this way. Live well my beautiful girl and remember that I will always be there protecting you though you'll never see me. Dream of me as I know I'll dream of you and the times we've shared."_

* * *

The Doctor released my mind with such force that my knees actually gave out on me. I would have hit the floor if he didn't still have that grip on me. I was crying now, I couldn't help it. No matter how cross I was with the Doctor, how betrayed and used I felt I knew he was being sincere in what he said to me. He was the reason I dreamed of him for four years, remembering all of the adventures we went on. That was his gift to me, his way of allowing me to keep him close though I didn't know who he was. It was the only gift he could give me to make up for taking away the only life I ever knew, the only life I grew to want to lead.

"You see Kayden," The Doctor whispered now though his voice was coated in fresh pain, "I had to do what I needed to keep you safe. You never knew I was there but I always went back to keep you safe. You have no idea how many enemies went to earth looking for ways to find you and make you their weapon against me. The only thing that kept you safe was the fact that your true Time Lady nature was hidden and you were once again human. That's why I did it. I did it because I cared so much about you and couldn't bear the thought of losing you to my enemies. I've lost too many friends, companions, and loved ones to the enemy and I'd be damned if you were going to be next."

Again the Doctor crushed me against him, just holding me as I cried. The pain I was feeling ran deeper than I could ever have imagined. Hurt and betrayal were nothing compared to the fact that the Doctor was being so brutally honest with me, something I never thought would happen. Again that's when it hit me that this man, though he was the same man I had fallen in love with, was entirely different from my Doctor. How could everything be the same with this man when I barely knew him? This wonderfully mad, complicated Time Lord who I knew everything about was the same wonderfully mad, complicated Time Lord whom I knew NOTHING about. It was then that I realized I couldn't do this. I couldn't have all these memories and be this person, this Time Lady when my Doctor was gone.

"Doctor," I began trying to sound strong but failing, "I-I can't do this. It's just too hard. I thought this was what I wanted but I've realized now that it isn't. I'm in love with a Time Lord who isn't even here anymore, my Doctor is gone. You're a complete stranger to me even though you're the same person. I just-take it away Doctor. I gladly consent this time, take the memories away and send me home, please?"

"No Kayden, I won't." The Doctor shook his head and forced me to look into his eyes which were blazing with so much emotion and so much that was left unsaid between us, "It tore me apart to lose you the first time and now that I have you back I'm not going to let you go again."

"You see Doctor, this is what I mean. You make the decisions for everyone when they're not yours to make. It is MY choice, and I choose to forget it all. Do it Doctor. I don't want to fight, I just want to forget."

"My brave Kayden Grey, why can't you realize that I can't and won't do that? I refuse to let you go ever again. Is this the way I wished things would have played out? No, it isn't. If it was up to me you would have gotten your memories back under entirely different circumstances. There's nothing I can do about that now, but I will not let you throw it all away. I AM the same person that you care about and love, trust me. And trust me when I tell you that I feel the absolute same way. I love you Kayden and I'm not going to let you do this." Any reply that I had was cut off by the Doctor crashing his lips against mine.

* * *

**And end chapter! How was it? Come now be honest! Don't think Kayden is done arguing with the Doctor yet, that's only just beginning. The next chapter shows Kayden still fighting with the Doctor about forgetting it all again, and the Doctor fighting to keep her. Get ready to see a very different rather human side of the Doctor. Believe me when I tell you that you MAY need a tissue lol. You know the drill, Read, Enjoy, REVIEW! Cyber hugs, cookies, and stetsons for all! ALLONS-Y for now my loves!**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	8. Stakes and First Dates

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I am back! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so :inhales deeply: so so so so so so so sorry that i have been away for so long! between hurricane Sandy, work, the holiday, work, writer's block, work, and my personal life i fear i have neglected this story for far to long. I truly hope you can forgive me and welcome me back with love and bow ties. I present to you the next installment in Kayden's journey with the Doctor. I really hope you enjoy! Remember kids: Doctor Who is owned by his most gro0vy-ness Steven Moffat and the chaps at the BBC.**

* * *

A warning bell went off from somewhere inside the TARDIS. It sounded like it was coming from the console room. The Doctor released me from his crushing embrace and the two of us made a dash for the console room without as much as a glance to each other. We knew that for any type of bell or alarm to be going off inside the TARDIS, something had to be wrong. Up to the console we jogged, the two of us flipping switches and pushing buttons. Somewhere in the back of my mind it amazed me that I knew exactly what switches to flip and buttons to push upon this very elaborate console, then I remembered that I had all the knowledge of a Time Lord in my mind, that I myself was one of them. It was a graceful dance the Doctor and I were performing and we weaved to and fro around the console together completely in sync. A matter of moments later we had a reading up on the monitor. It was an SOS call from Amy and Rory.

"They're in trouble Doctor. I'm trying to get the video frequency on their wrist communicators working, but something is jamming the signal." I called out to him as I smacked the monitor as hard as I could. Bloody thing just did not want to work properly.

"No time to waste then, yeah? We'd better go rescue the Ponds before something really terrible happens." He replied with a smile imputing coordinates and finally hitting the dematerialization lever sending the TARDIS hurling though the Time Vortex.

I held on for dear life, for once enjoying the feeling of the TARDIS moving throughout the Vortex. I didn't feel sick from the rollercoaster like shockwaves, and as odd as it was to say, I felt much more connected to the TARDIS than before. I knew it had to be because I was a fully fledged Time Lady now. I remembered the feeling the first time, four years ago beneath the Chameleon Arch. The TARDIS knew what the Doctor had to do that day, and she stayed with me the entire time. Throughout my protests, my tears, my begging, she held on to me giving me strength that I needed to be brave and trust the Doctor then. I heard a low rumbling noise coming from my left and knew it was the TARDIS. She knew I was remembering those times, and she was right there letting me know she herself never forgot either. We landed as noisily as ever and the two of us wasted no time. Amy and Rory were in trouble and we had to find them. God only knows what the people of this town could do to them, hell you take one look at them and the way they speak and clothing they wear and you just know they're not from this time. The people of Salem, Massachusetts might just burn them at the stake.

We landed on a hill top a little ways outside of the town. From our vantage point we saw numerous people gathered in the town square. The Doctor and I vaguely heard the sounds of muffled shouts and saw six different stakes erected in the square. The townspeople were adding piles of wood around some of the stakes, while I noticed that just behind the action five blindfolded people were being led to what only could be their deaths. If this was any other day I would have been so excited to see this happen in person, I mean it was terrible what the people of Salem did, burning innocents for practicing "witchcraft", but think about how amazing it would be to see it for yourself. Like I said, today wasn't one of these days, especially when I noticed the two blindfolded people who stood taller than the rest. The girl with the fiery red hair, and the boy in the puffy down vest. Amy and Rory. Things were about to go from bad to worse.

"Doctor they have Amy and Rory. I told you that you shouldn't have just sent them off with nothing but dinky little wrist communicators are protection!" I couldn't believe the Doctor just shipped his best friends out like this. And where was this friend of his that was in trouble. A feeling of ice cold dread came over me. "Doctor," I began my voice tight and emotionless, "you're mate was never in trouble was he? There's no one here for them to save."

I watched as the Doctor paced back and forth occasionally running a hand through his floppy brown hair or occasionally tossing the sonic screwdriver between his hands. He was nervous, worried, and above all not happy that I saw through his ruse. "Oh alright, you're right. I lied, there was never anyone here in danger, and I just sent the Ponds off so we could have some time to discuss what had happened in Greenwich. This wasn't supposed to happen, this was supposed to be the time _before_ anyone took witchcraft seriously here." He paused for a moment to nervously scratch at his chin, "Looks like I made a mistake with the coordinates."

I have never wanted to slap someone so much in my entire life as I wanted to slap the Doctor at that moment. I wanted to punch him or scream at him. How could he be so bloody DAFT!? For a Time Lord he tends to have a very bad sense of timing. Come on now Kayden, focus. You have all the time in the world to beat the ever living daylights out of the daft bow tie wearing idiot, right now Amy and Rory need you two more than anything. Things were getting worse now. The townspeople had just finished securing the so called "witches" to the stakes and had begun to light the torches. One by one the piles of wood at the innocent's feet began to smoke and blaze. We couldn't wait any longer.

"Doctor! Come on we have to save them!" I shouted and grabbed his hand and together the two of us ran like we'd never run before. Down the hill and into the village we went. I shoved passed all the people blocking my way until a wall of flames stopped me from getting any closer and the Doctor yanked on my arm to stop me colliding with them.

"Who are you people?" One of the townsfolk cried as they all backed a few steps away from us. To them we looked rabid, crazy, like nothing they've ever seen before.

"Oh yes ah, hello," The Doctor called out and waved to his unlucky audience, "I'm the Doctor and this is Kayden Grey, say hi to the nice townspeople Kayden."

"Uh, hello." I tried my best to smile politely and wave all while looking around to see how I could get past the fire to save Amy and Rory.

"We've come to collect our good friends, Amy and Rory who I see you've met. Aren't they lovely? Now what on earth could they have down to your beautiful town to receive such treatment? They're perfectly harmless. A bit stubborn from time to time, but who's asking, am I right?" The Doctor spoke to the townspeople trying to get their full attention on him.

"Oi!" I heard both Amy and Rory call out amidst the flames and I had to smile at how even in a life or death situation they were ever so stubborn.

The flames were spreading a bit more rapidly now, and I heard the people behind me begin to choke on the fumes and smoke. I shot a pleading look to the Doctor and he gave the minutest nod to me. I took that as a sign and made my way around to the back of the square trying to figure out how I was going to get the Ponds out of this predicament. The Doctor, on the other hand was putting on quite a show. He had taken his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and began performing acts of "witchcraft". Leave it to the Doctor to cause more fear and panic in a town that was already full of fear.

"Witch! Sorcerer! The Prophecy foretold of your coming! You and your magic blue box, and companions who do not belong here. They're coming for you and they're getting closer, closer now." One of the elderly townspeople cried out and the Doctor was momentarily stunned. What on earth could they be talking about?

"What do you mean the prophecy? What prophecy, and who's coming? Tell me! Who?" The Doctor had made his way through the crowd to the elderly woman who cried out to him.

While the Doctor had the entire town of Salem distracted by his "witchcraft" and talks of a prophecy that somehow managed to make the hair on my arms stand on end, I was struggling to find a way to get to Amy and Rory. There was a wall of flames separating myself and them, and I could not for the life of me find a well or a bucket of water to put it out. It's not like the water would have done anything anyway, the fire was burning out of control. If I did not get to them in a matter of minutes they would be goners.

"Kayden!" Amy called out trying to find me, "Hurry! I don't know how much longer Rory and I've got! Any time you're ready to save us is much appreciated."

"You're becoming like the Doctor," Rory expressed with a cough, "always having to make a dramatic entrance and wait until the last moment. Can't you Time Lords do anything relatively normal for once!"

I had to giggle, couldn't help it. Here they were burning at the stake for witchcraft and Amy and Rory were going on about how not normal the Doctor and I were.

"Keep talking like that Rory I'll grab myself a bite to eat before rescuing you, yeah?" I shouted back. I knew what I had to do, it was the only thing I could do at this moment. I gathered up all my courage and steeled my nerves. I backed up a few paces before charging straight for the flames, "Here goes nothing!" I cried and leapt through them.

Boy was Amy and Rory glad to see me, just as glad as I was to see them I would imagine. The heat was unbearable and instantly my hair clung messily to my face, and smoke and soot began to stain my clothing. The Ponds looked at me like I was nuts, I mean who else in their right mind would just go barreling through a wall of flames. No human in their right mind would, I guess it's a good day to be a Time Lady huh?

"Boy am I glad to see your faces." I coughed against the smoke as I quickly undid the ropes holding Amy and then the two of us went to work on the ropes holding Rory. The smoke stung our eyes and we worked, and it became harder to breathe with every breath we took. Once we finally had Rory freed I grabbed their hands and we stared down the flames in front of us. "Well I know what my Doctor would say: Allons-y!" With a leap the three of us made it out alive.

The townspeople already freaked out over the arrival of the Doctor and his "witchcraft" screamed and ran for safety when they saw the three of us come bursting out of the flames. I had a momentary pang of guilt that I couldn't save everyone still trapped behind the wall of fire. Part of me wanted to go back and save them, but I knew I couldn't not with Amy and Rory running as fast as they could towards the TARDIS dragging me along. The Doctor was hot on our heels, and he did not look happy. I wondered for a moment if he got the answer to whatever the prophecy was. Again just at the thought of the word prophecy a shiver ran down my spine as I ran. Why did I suddenly have the feeling that I've heard of some type of prophecy before? The Ponds and I didn't let go of each other's hands until we were safely inside the TARDIS with the doors shut and locked behind us. We stood around the console, covered in smoke and soot gasping for breath from that running. We did it; we were safe and had managed to rescue the Ponds. The Doctor wasted no time in getting us out the Salem. Around the console he ran, still looking very cross as he pushed buttons and flipped levers getting us to safety. Only when the TARDIS stopped shaking and we all managed to catch our breath did he unleash his fury on us.

"What the hell was that? Are the three of you absolutely crazy? Have you lost your minds with that stunt! You scared the living daylights out of me. I could have lost the three of you and then I would have had to massacre and entire town then find a new name because I most definitely wouldn't be the Doctor anymore!"

I was not having any of this from the Doctor, not now, not after all we just went through. If the Time Lord wanted to unleash his fury on us, then let's see how he handled it thrown right back at him.

"Oh don't you even BEGIN to be cross with us, bow tie man. It was YOUR fault Amy and Rory were in this mess to begin with. You're the one who stranded them in Salem to begin with, just because you wanted to have a private Time Lord-y conversation without them eavesdropping. So if anyone is to blame for this mess, it's YOU Doctor, not us!"

It turned into a yelling match then between the Doctor and I. He yelled about my being reckless and not thinking through how to save Amy and Rory, stating that just because I was a Time Lady now and could regenerate if injured was no excuse for jumping though fire with his friends. I yelled back that I did what I had to to save them. Time was running out and I went with my gut. Yes we were a bit burned and singed, but we made it out alive and that is what counted. He came right back shouting at me about how stubborn and complicated I was being. I went right back at him, calling him a hypocrite.

"Don't even try it Doctor! If it was _MY _Doctor that was with us, he wouldn't have wasted time distracting the townspeople with a charade of fake magic, he would have been first one in the flames to rescue his friends!"

The entire atmosphere of the room changed after I shouted that, and the Doctor flinched like he had just been slapped across the face and kicked in the shin at the same time. I knew I had crossed some type of line. He was after all, still my Doctor. Well, I mean he is the same Time Lord, sure just changed his face and all but, oh hell I really did it this time.

"Oh that's it I have had it with you two!" Amelia Pond cried out before stomping over and grabbing the Doctor and me by our wrists. She began leading us through the corridors of the TARDIS before she stopped in front of my door. "Rory take the Doctor to the theater and keep him there. Kayden and I will join you soon." Rory nodded at his wife and squared his shoulders before dragging the Doctor by the lapels of his tweed coat down some more corridors and out of view. Then the fiery redhead turned her fury on me.

Amy dragged my into my room and like a whirlwind had me cleaned up and dressed in a beautiful midnight blue satin dress complete with dark blue heels. She worked like a woman crazed, throwing my hair up in a chignon and applying my makeup. When she finally thought I had earned the Amelia Pond seal of approval she led me by the wrist through the corridors of the TARDIS to the theater where Rory and the Doctor were waiting.

"Amelia Pond what are you doing?" The Doctor asked her, he was still cross since he only ever calls her Amelia when he's cross.

"I have had it up to hear with your constant bickering! Can't you two see that you need each other? You're both the last of your race, and you need to learn to get along! So this, this right here is a date. Don't you give me that look, Doctor it's a date and you're going on it. The two of you are to stay here until you've apologized to one another and got on with the snogging! Rory and I won't let you out until that happens, right Rory?" Amy asks her husband and he nods his agreement before the two of them leave the Doctor and me alone in the theater together. I hear a key turn in the lock and know that Amy has made good on her word.

It takes me a moment to realize that the Doctor is no longer dressed in his statement outfit, but instead looks rather fetching in a tuxedo with tails, complete with top hat and bow tie.

"Can't you just sonic the door open?" I ask him and he shakes his head no.

"Rory the Roman took the sonic when I wasn't looking."

I threw my arms in the air and sighed, feeling defeated. I trudged past the Doctor and took a seat at the edge of the stage in the theater, feet dangling off the side. The Doctor reluctantly joined me and together we sat in an awkward silence.

"So uh Kayden," he coughed nervously clearing his throat, "what exactly are we supposed to do now?"

* * *

**Okay so i REALLY truly hope i won you readers back because without you guys i would be NOTHING! your love and reviews is what keeps me writing. So please, READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW! Oh! And i also have a favor to ask you: give me your ideas! I'm looking for any ideas of what you want to see for some of Kayden/the Doctor's memories and flashbacks. So anything you wanna know about her time with the 10th Doctor let me hear 'em! Well Allons-y for now guys. Please review! XOXOXOXO**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO  
**


	9. Jazz Music & Overdue Apologies

**A/N: HELLO STONEHENGE! GUESS WHO? IT'S ME! HAHA! Hello all of my readers I am back with yet another installment of Kayden's story. I have been gone for far too long and I realized that it was time for me to return to you. I don't have any excuses as to why I've been gone. I just hope you'll forgive me and realize that having a job is no fun, and leaves you with very little time to write. I hope this chapter reignites your love for this story. It's my gift to you all! Know that I value everyone of you readers so so so so so much! Cyber cookies to you all! Here I pledge my undying devotion to this story and you all and to let you know that there will be more to come! Again I must say Doctor Who is owned by Steven Moffat and the Chaps at BBC. I also hope you're all enjoying the 2nd half of series 7 as much as I am! Whelp, here we go!**

* * *

It has been a full twenty minutes since Amelia Pond decided to hatch Operation "Get Kayden to Snog the Doctor". She was as determined to see the Doctor and I kiss and make up from our petty fighting as I was determined to slap him for being a stupid, stubborn bloke. We were still locked in the theater, the Doctor hard at work fiddling with the ancient record player on the stage trying to get it to work without his faithful sonic screwdriver to assist him. I, on the other hand, was pacing around nervously, trying to think of yet another way to get Amy and Rory to let us out of here. Over the past twenty minutes I've tried everything, banging on the door, attempted bribery, threats, hell I even begged, but Amy was not to be put off her path and I knew Rory would be no help to us either. So here I was, pacing a hole in the polished floor of the theater while the Doctor ignored me, hard at work on anything that could distract him from what we were thrown in here to do in the first place, snog and make up. I couldn't say I blamed him for this, I mean I _WAS_ incredibly harsh once we returned to the TARDIS after our rescue mission. I know it was childish of me to accuse him of not being MY Doctor, because he was, but then again he wasn't. I stopped pacing and sighed rubbing my temples when I felt a prick of yet another headache coming on. Absentmindedly I wondered how much longer I would have to put up with the headaches and the flashbacks of my life before the Chameleon Arch because quite frankly it was getting to be too much. I sighed again and turned to the Doctor opening my mouth to once again apologize so we could get the Hell out of here when he jumped up in triumph from the record player and the room was filled with the most catching jazz music I have ever heard.

"Ah-ha!" The Doctor cried in triumph as he turned and gave me such a charming smile, "I finally got it to work! Who needs a sonic screwdriver?"

I just rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help but smile. His enthusiasm was contagious, always has been. I guess that's one thing I could say has not changed between the regeneration of the Doctor that I knew, and this current one. He was still overly enthusiastic and very, very charming. Something pricked at the back of my mind right then, a feeling and flash of recognition. There was something about this song that sounded familiar, but where had I heard it before? I opened my mind a bit and allowed more memories to flow through. I was getting much better at controlling how many memories I let bleed through the cracks in my mind, and it didn't feel like my skull was going to explode much anymore. I knew what was coming now, and I braced myself against the assault of yet another flashback.

* * *

_It was 1923; the Doctor and I were seated in the one of the best Jazz Clubs in all of Chicago. I honestly didn't know how I convinced the Doctor to go to a Jazz club with me, but it worked and here we were now, dressed in our best (I had to say the feeling of being a girl from the 21__st__ Century wearing a flapper dress was surreal. I actually felt like I was one of the locals) and watching everyone drink to their heart's content and dance the Charleston. The Doctor and I were laughing and having a grand old time when I was struck with a brilliantly crazy idea. I jumped to my feet and began to shimmy to the music. It couldn't have been that hard to dance The Charleston. The Doctor watched me with one eyebrow raised questioningly (a look I was already used to seeing in my three months of traveling with him) and a smile on his face. I crooked my finger towards him and winked. It didn't take him long to catch on that I wanted him to dance with me._

"_Oh no, no, no, no. I don't dance." The Doctor stated matter-of-factly and took a sip of his water before shaking his head profusely. _

"_Come on Doctor, what happens if you dance? Does the world end, the cosmos plunge into never-ending darkness? Oh I know! Daleks fall from the sky and begin to bake soufflés!" I rolled my eyes and we both laughed, "Dance with me Time Lord. Don't make me give you the face; I know you can't resist the face."_

_Again he shook his head, "I can't Kayden, and honestly I don't dance."_

_That's it, I thought, now he's in trouble. I sauntered up to him, pulled him out of his chair by his tie, and dragged him out onto the dance floor with all of the other couples, all while giving him the face. He sighed and put his hands up in defeat before running them through his hair. _

"_You win Kayden, you win." He chuckled before leading me out into a dance. What a horrible liar the Doctor was, he was by far the most excellent dancer out there. We danced for half the night with not a care in the world. It was not often that I got to see this side of the Doctor, but I had to admit, I loved it._

* * *

I came back to the present with the Doctor giving me a worried glance. He knew I was having a flashback and I noticed he stayed as still as was physically possible, scarcely breathing to keep from spooking me. I had to admit, I appreciated the sentiment. Then with a start I realized I knew the song that the Doctor was playing on that ancient record player. It was the same song from the jazz club that night. Our song I guess you can say, we have a song. Sweet, right? I swayed to the music just remembering that night with my Doctor. Of course all good things must come to an end, and that night ended with a battle with some Cybermen. The Doctor stood there watching me sway and dance to the music before clearing his throat to get my attention.

"You remember that night, don't you?" He inquired as he held out his hand for me to take. "I think this time it's my turn to see if you've got the moves. Dance with me Kayden."

I hesitated for only a moment before consenting, and the Doctor swept me away into the familiar moves of The Charleston. I couldn't help but laugh at loud at this incarnation of my Doctor's dance moves. He had moves, but he was much more awkward than I remembered. He only managed to stomp on my toes a total of five times before the dance ended, the music stopped, and we were left standing on the stage of the TARDIS's theater a bit breathless and laughing. This felt good, it felt I don't know, natural? Well you know aside from the Doctor pulverizing my poor toes. I waited for the Doctor to release me, but he didn't. Instead he pulled my closer and we began to sway back and forth in a slow dance.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked me as we swayed to the invisible music.

"About how this is nice, about how natural this feels, it's like nothing has ever changed." I admitted realizing for the first time just how much of my Doctor was truly in this incarnation.

"I really am sorry Kayden. I am so, so sorry for everything that I put you through but it was worth it in the end. You got to live a life without having to fear whatever we came across outside the TARDIS doors, and you've grown into such a strong and brave person." The Doctor gave me a small sad smile and I knew even to this day the pain of what he had to do ran deep beneath the surface.

"Show me Doctor," I whispered to him and placed my hands on either side of his face, "If we are ever going to over the bickering and petty fighting, I need you to show me everything from that day. I want to see it through your eyes. Help me understand why you did it."

"Kayden I-"The Doctor began, but I silenced him with a kiss.

"Please Doctor, I want to understand and this is the only way I know will help me to. You told me yourself that I had no idea the pain you felt that day, the guilt about what you did. If you really are the Doctor, _MY_ Doctor you will help me to understand."

The Doctor sighed in defeat and I knew at that moment I had won. I have gotten the Doctor to relent and to show me what I needed. Closure, validation, and an explanation was what I needed, what the Doctor was now going to give me. I had to admit that I was honestly tired of bickering with the Doctor, tired of fighting with him and comparing him with MY Doctor. Truth was that he was my Doctor and I couldn't go around denying it anymore. Amy was right, we were both the last of our kind, and we did need each other. So it was time to stop being childish and to finally move on from the pain of the past. I won't ever forget my time with the Doctor before the Chameleon Arch, but I was finally ready to start living my life with him now.

"Kayden," the Doctor began in a completely serious tone, "What I'm going to show you isn't going to be pretty. You said you wanted to know everything from my point of view and I am going to give it to you, no holding back. If it gets to be too much just say the word and I will end this quickly. Do you understand?"

I nodded and squared my shoulders, completely ready to see all the Doctor had to show me. I took and deep breath, steeled my nerves, and opened my mind to him. The Doctor placed his hands on either side of my face and slowly began to invade my mind. My hearts began to beat faster as a picture began to form and I began to see everything through the Doctor's eyes. Once again we were transported to the laboratory where I was taken by the Jardane, but this time I was feeling the Doctor's emotions instead of my own.

* * *

_He was running down the corridors, one of many as he tried to find her. He became separated from Kayden when the lights went out and has been on a mission to find her ever since. It was unnerving to be in this place with not a single soul around. Being unnerved was not a feeling the Doctor cared about. It was right up there with helplessness and stupidity. The Doctor was used to being the cleverest in the room, and now at this moment he felt anything less than clever. He hung a right at a corner of another intersection and found where he needed to go. He heard voices coming from the double doors at the end of this corridor and wasted no time in bursting through them. There he saw her, his Kayden strapped to a gurney writhing in pain. What were these bastards doing to her? The Doctor noticed at that moment that her skin was shimmering with a pale golden glow and a shiver crept up his spine as a realization hit him: She was regenerating._

"_Kayden!" He cried out and brandished his sonic screwdriver, "No, NO! What are you doing to her? Stop it RIGHT NOW!" _

_Who were these Jardane creatures, and what right did they have to do this to Kayden? The Doctor's worst fears were realized at that very moment. In the six months that she has been with him everywhere they went, no matter what time period or galaxy, planet or location there was always mention of a prophecy. A daughter of Earth was going to be shaped into a weapon, one that the Doctor could not defeat. One that could easily bring about the Doctor's demise. He realized it now in this very room that the prophecy was all about Kayden. Whoever was behind this knew that she was the one thing he would never be able to destroy. The Doctor's blood boiled and he wasted no time. He aimed his sonic at the machinery all around them and instantly it exploded distracting the Jardane, and allowing the Doctor to get Kayden out of there. He worked as quick as he could, unhooking her from machinery and getting her out of there. Down the corridors they ran together the Doctor amazed that she was running with him let alone conscious after what they did to her. They hung a quick left and heard the Jardane pounding away after them. They had to get back to the TARDIS and fast. Up ahead was a door, the door leading to freedom. The Doctor knew then what he had to do the save Kayden though it broke his hearts. He needed to get her promise that she would trust him and be brave. He skid to a halt mere feet from freedom. He didn't have much time, but he needed to do this._

"_Kayden, I need you to trust me. Oh my beautiful, brilliant Kayden Grey I need you to promise me something." His gaze holds hers in the most intense way and she can only nod, feeling breathless. He places his hands on either side of her face before placing a kiss against her forehead. "Kayden, I need you to be brave for me. You've always trusted me, and I need you to trust me now more than ever. Trust me and be brave." Kayden nodded again and he smiled at her. A small, sad smile but one that spoke of so many things left unsaid. "There's one more thing I need to tell you. Kayden I-"_

_"There they are! Stop the Doctor and retrieve our pet at all costs!" The Jardane had caught up with them. No more time to waste, out the door they ran and did not stop until they were once again safe behind the TARDIS's doors._

_"Doctor," Kayden croaked out her voice barely above a whisper."What happened to me?"_

_"Those creatures, those Jardane injected you with Time Lord DNA. I don't know how they managed to get a hold of it, it should be absolutely impossible but they did. Kayden, you're a Time Lord now."_

_Kayden looked at him in disbelief and amazement, shock and awe. There was no way she could be a Time Lord. The Doctor had told her about Gallifrey and the Time War. He had told her what he had to do to his own race to save the entire universe. He had to be mistaken. This had to be a joke, or a sick prank. She was human through and through. The Doctor looked at her the confusion and disbelief shown in her eyes, her beautiful features were pulled down into a frown and she was worried. Oh how he wished that he could erase the events of that day and keep her safe. But wait, he could. He could keep her safe until he caught whoever was behind this. No enemy of his was going to use her as a weapon in any plot or ploy against him. From out of his pocket he pulled out a watch, a beautiful fob watch inscribed with the language of his people. He handed it to her before taking her to the one place he wished he never had to._

_"Doctor what is this? Where are we going?" she asked him and he could still hear the pain and confusion in her voice._

_"The Chameleon Arch Kayden, I'm taking you there. It is the only way to keep you safe. And I am sorry, I am so so sorry. I didn't want it to have to end this way."_

_Kayden knew what lay ahead at the Chameleon Arch. The Doctor had explained to her what it was for and what happened to any Time Lord that went through it. He was going to take her memories away and lock them inside of the watch she now clutched tightly in her hands. She begged and pleaded with her Doctor not to do this and though the anger, frustration, and guilt chipped away at his hearts he did not steer away from his task. He watched his brave companion beg and cry and try to reason with him to let her stay, that she knew the risks and they were worth it to be with him. They could fight whatever came at them together. The Doctor who was normally so strong and composed broke down there and told her that she'd be safer this way. _

_"Doctor," Kayden called from the center of the Chameleon Arch her words coating in intense sadness causing more pain and guilt to chip away at his old hearts, "Please." _

_Those were her last words to him. He met her red-rimmed tear glazed gaze with his own before pulling the lever activating the Chameleon Arch. It was the second most painful thing his brave companion had to endure that day and he despised himself for it, hated himself for not being clever enough to figure out the truth of the prophecy before it was enacted. Only when Kayden was slumped over in complete unconsciousness did the Doctor finally break down and begin to openly weep. He wept for the race he had lost, the companions he had seen come and go, and now for the girl who had seared herself onto both of his hearts. He drew her into a tight embrace and just held her for what he knew would be the last time. But for how long he would be without his companion he did not know._

_"My brilliant, brave Kayden Grey. I wish it didn't have to end this way. We've been through so much together; you and I and you'll remember it. In your dreams I'll be there and we'll go on such amazing adventures together and visit places you never even knew existed. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that it had to end this way. Live well my beautiful girl and remember that I will always be there protecting you though you'll never see me. Dream of me as I know I'll dream of you and the times we've shared."_

* * *

The Doctor severed the link between his mind and my own there, and as I came back into my own I realized that I was sobbing. The pain I felt, the guilt, all his was immense and ran so very deep. I had felt it for myself first hand and now I truly knew why he did what he had to that day. It was cruel of me to treat him as I did. I didn't know how much it cost him to decide that. I looked up into the Doctor's, MY Doctor's eyes and saw the same pain and guilt still there, still so very fresh and present. My knees gave out at that moment, all of this was just too much for me to handle. But he was there, the Doctor caught me before I fell and together we made our way to the edge of the stage and he gently lowered me down before sitting next to me.

"Thank you, Doctor. I think, no, I know I finally understand now why you did it. Thank you for helping me to understand."

"I told you it wasn't going to be a happy story Kayden. No one got a happy ending that day at all." The Doctor replied running a hand through his floppy hair. "Four years I searched the galaxies trying to figure out who was behind this. Trying to figure out who knew how much you meant to me and how they knew I could never destroy you."

"We'll figure it out Doctor," Here I took his hands and entwined my fingers with his own, "together this time."

He nodded and gave me his trademark grin, "Together." The Doctor then leaned over to kiss me when the door to the theater was thrown open with such force the two of us actually jumped.

"Oi now don't you two Time Lords think you're doing this without us now, yeah?" Amy called from the doorway, hands on her hips, a serious expression on her face. Rory was just behind her with his arms crossed over his chest but he nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Amelia Pond were you…listening at the door?" The Doctor inquired and Amy blushed red to the roots of her hair.

"So what if I was? Had to make sure the two of you got with the snogging and finally making up. And it has appeared to work." She responded with a triumphant grin before once again becoming serious. "You aren't going anywhere without Rory and I, yeah? We're in this together. All four of us. Whatever it is you're planning, Rory and I are in. Isn't that right Rory?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, yes. Together." Rory replied knowing that saying anything else would earn him a glare from his wife.

So it was settled then. We were going to get to the bottom of this mystery one way or the other. And we were going to do it together, or not at all.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the conclusion to this chapter! Just a heads up there's about maybe 4 or 5 chapters left to Kayden's Journey. So again I implore you, any ideas you want to see such as flashbacks with Kayden & 10 or even guests appearances let me know soon and maybe I will bestow the gifts upon you! Well that's it for now my dears. You know the drill, and if you don't then here's a refresher: Read, Enjoy, REVIEW! Cyberhugs to you all! ALLONS-Y**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO**


	10. RIDDLE Me This and I'll RIDDLE You That

**A/N: Hello everyone! Look Look I updated again! Yay updates! I just want to take a moment and say thank you from the bottom of my heart for your sweet comments. I love each and every one of you! I am so happy that this story still intrigues you and you're still reading! I present to you a rather progressive Chapter! That's right! The story is progressing! I really sincerely hope you enjoy it! Now for a word from out sponsors: DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY STEVEN MOFFAT AND THOSE LOVELY CHAPS AT TH BBC! And now back to your regularly scheduled story~ **

* * *

"I'm not going to ask you again nicely, who told you about the prophecy? How did you manage to obtain so many books containing this information?" The Doctor asked the man in the bookstore once more.

This is how it's been since that night in the theater, about two weeks ago. The Doctor, myself, and the Ponds, were on a mission to find who was behind the creation of this prophecy and stop them before they realized that I had regained my memories and thus my Time Lady abilities. We all knew the danger behind this information getting out. The moment any of the Doctor's enemies realized who and what I was would spell disaster for us all. It was a lot of researching and following leads that led us to follow other leads that ultimately lead us to many dead ends. We were now in an intergalactic bookstore on the planet Prime Sigma One. We were following the scent of whispered words around the capital city. The people of this planet were saying, behind fans and gloved hands that the prophecy was to come true on the High Holy Night of Prim which the Doctor explained was the equivalent of the day Christ rose from the dead on Earth. I was a little worried. If the prophecy was to come true by that night then that meant we had less than two weeks to figure out who was behind this, or I was going to kill the Doctor.

If the prophecy was to come to fruition then it would be as I read in the TARDIS library with Amy the previous night: my mind was going to be clouded with hatred of the Doctor to the point that I would be all consumed with his death and demise. I would burn the cosmos to kind him, and once I did I would kill him and show no mercy. I shuddered again at the thought of me killing the Doctor. Since that night in the theater, things have never been better between the Time Lord and I. We never argued, save when I wanted to pilot the TARDIS and he says "Sexy" wouldn't like such a thing. We weren't running off for a quick snog here and there, much to Amy's dismay, but there has been plenty of secret smiles, stolen glances, and hand holding when the Ponds weren't looking. This was partially because we couldn't stand the idea of having to listen to Amy gloat about how she was quite the matchmaker, and partially because we didn't want anyone to know in case there were spies about. But behind the doors of the TARDIS in the safety of the Time Vortex flying around from once place to another, the Doctor and I were free to show our true emotions. To glow as close as we once were and remember the times we had before the Chameleon Arch.

"Doctor, I don't think he knows anything. You can let go of him." Rory interjected, interrupting my train of thought as he tried to pry the Doctor's hands off the poor man's shirt collar. This was going to be the fourth time that the Doctor injured someone whist on this quest for information.

"I will release him once he answers my question!" The Doctor bellowed and Rory flinched, quickly releasing the angry Time Lord. He then shot me a pleading look knowing that lately I was the only one who could get through the Doctor and squash these bouts of anger.

"Doctor, Doctor look at me." I began soothingly trying to make him loosen his grip on the poor bookkeeper. He was beginning to turn an unearthly shade of purple. "This kind gentleman has stated to us already that he doesn't have any more information to give. He's even allowed us to take all the books containing mention of the prophecy to use on our journey. There we go, loosen your grip a little more, perfect."

I turned to the poor bookkeeper and offered him a kind, apologetic smile, "I do apologize for my friend sir. This whole prophecy business just doesn't sit right with him. He finds it unfair that the people of Earth should be used and abused like that. Especially over some idiot Time Lord who no one has seen in Lord knows how many years." Here the Doctor gave me a less than pleasant look, but an elbow to the ribs from Amy told him to keep his mouth shut, "Thank you so much for your patience and these fascinating books." I reached into the pocket of my jumper and retrieved a gold coin which I handed to the man before dragging the Doctor out by his bow tie. Amy and Rory grabbed the books and followed us out.

"That was entirely uncalled for! A few more minutes and I would have broken him, gotten the information that we needed! And you Kayden," The Doctor whined like a five year old and pointed and accusing finger at me, "Idiot Time Lord? And you three accuse me of being childish!"

"Oh hush up you lout!" I hollered back at him feeling yet another migraine creeping on, "He would have been the fourth person you injured in the name of reconnaissance! And you _ARE_ behaving like a child! Just because he had books containing information regarding this prophecy didn't give you the right to nearly strangle him to death!"

Rory looked from the Doctor to my then as stealthily as he could, glanced at his wife out of the corner of his eye. I knew at that moment he thought that Amy and I have been spending too many long nights together in the TARDIS library. She was becoming a bad influence on me, I was beginning to sound more and more like her when I get cross. I even once referred to the Doctor as "Raggedy Man" when I was annoyed that he left Amy, Rory, and I behind in the TARDIS when following a lead. Maybe Rory was right in thinking Amy was a bad influence, but she was now a very dear friend to me, almost like a sister. The Doctor was looking at me now, running a hand through his floppy brown hair in frustration that we have hit yet another dead end in our quest for information. We were nowhere closer to having any answers than we were two weeks ago. He was the most frustrated of the four of us, especially considering he's been searching for answers since that night beneath the Chameleon Arch, four years ago.

"Where to now?" Amy chimed in cutting through the anxiety and frustration of the group.

"Back to the TARDIS," The Doctor sighed, deflated. "Back to the old drawing board I suppose."

Together we made our way through the crowded streets of the capital towards the TARDIS which was hidden beneath a bridge at the city's edge. It was the Doctor's idea; he stated it would be better for now to keep the TARDIS out of sight. It would allow us to move freely though the locations we visited in case there were prying eyes out there watching us. We had easily spread a rumor throughout the galaxy that the Doctor was stepping back, that he's decided to retire from traveling just for a little while. News of the Doctor's "retirement" spread like wildfire just as we hoped it would. It was like all the places we visited now freely gave us any information we wanted, well most of the time, without worry that it was the Doctor and his companions. Too bad that it hadn't necessarily helped us in getting any closer to the answers that we sought. I let out a sigh as we continued towards the TARDIS through the overly crowded streets of the capital. A breeze blew and ruffled my hair, sending shivers down my spine, and gooseflesh across my arms.

"_Kayden." _I heard my name whispered on the breeze and spun on my heel expecting to see someone behind me but there was no one paying any attention to me. I shrugged and tried to ignore the prickling feeling on the back of my neck. "_Kayden, we're coming for you. Soon, soon you shall be ours once again."_ I spun around once again, and once again there was no one speaking to me. It was safe to say I was entirely frightened now.

"Kayden? What is it? You okay?" I heard Amy ask me and shrieked when she laid her hand upon my shoulder. "My God you look as if you've seen a ghost."

I placed a hand on my chest in an attempt to slow my galloping hearts. "You didn't hear that? Tell me you heard that."

"Heard what?" Amy implored.

"Something, something just said my name. You didn't hear it? Someone or something just said that they were coming for me." I responded my voice quavering with fear.

"I didn't hear anything. Come on then let's get you back to the TARDIS, yeah?" Amy insisted as she led me quick as you like through the streets until we were safely behind the TARDIS doors.

I took the books that both Amy and Rory held and rushed to the library. I needed to escape and get away, you know clear my head. I headed out of the console room down the corridor towards the library I caught mummers of Amy filling the Doctor and Rory in on what happened in the capitol. I know that I'm not going crazy; I honestly did hear someone call out to me. There was no way that it was my mind playing tricks on me, not about something like this. Once inside the library I busied myself with the books from the Shoppe, I highlighted, took notes, marked pages and passages, and surprised myself when I found that some of the books I read were actually in different ancient and alien languages. I guess I still am not used to being a Time Lady, able to understand so many vastly complicated things. Who knows how many hours I spent pouring over the pages of these books over and over again, willing them to make sense to me. Neither the Doctor nor Amy and Rory disturbed me, but instead left me alone sensing that I needed space to make sense of everything, including me own thoughts. After a while I gave up on searching, and with a sigh closed yet another book of text that led me nowhere. I leaned back against the plush wingback chair and closed my eyes, allowing my mind to wander. It was no surprise to me that my mind led me to remember my time with the previous incarnation of the Doctor.

* * *

_The Doctor had decided to take me to an intergalactic market, stating it would be beneficial for me to learn about all other alien life. He was right, I've never dreamed of seeing all of these strange and wonderful creatures, could not even believe that they were real. Traveling with the Doctor still felt like a dream to me, well most of the time. When we were being chased by Cybermen or shot at by Daleks that's when it all became painfully real and clear to me that this was no dream. But here, in an alien market on a distant alien planet, billions and billions of years into the future (I couldn't help but think of myself back on Earth dust in the ground. I expressed that to the Doctor once and he just lamented about me being one of "those types") it all felt so surreal and dreamlike to me. I wandered the market alone, the Doctor had told me to stay put that he was just popping into the TARDIS for some money. (Like I would listen?), and came across the most exquisite fortune tellers table ever, complete with crystal ball (or whatever other life forms referred to it as) and tarot cards (see those I knew)._

"_Ah, hello there dear child, daughter of Earth," The fortune teller greeted me warmly. I ignored the prickly feeling on the back of my neck about him knowing I was from Earth, "Fancy your fortune told?"_

"_I would love to, but I haven't any money. My friend went back to the TAR-er ,um, our ship for some." I stammered out getting a feeling of the heebie jeebies from this guy._

"_Have a seat dearest one, I shall tell you your fortune for free. Please, do sit down now. I don't bite." The fortune teller said with a chuckle revealing very sharp teeth. _

_I did as he commanded, and sat on the cushion on the opposite side of the crystal ball. I had to bite my lip to keep from snorting at how cheesy this whole thing felt; well it was cheesy until the prickly feeling returned. I studied the fortune teller as he looked deep into his crystal ball. His skin was an ashy gray, and his eyes were an intensely pale yellow. He looked more like a corpse, not alive at all. Perhaps that was what was giving me the case of the creeps._

"_I see an impossible choice, and unbearable pain. You are going to kill someone, dear child, daughter of Earth. They are going to use you to advance their war and you will be unable to stop it." The fortune teller spoke in an eerie, ghostly tone and I genuinely recoiled in fear. What in the name of sanity was he saying? This couldn't be my fortune, my future. "There is a way to break free; he will need to forgive you. Be forgiven and you will be free. They will no longer have a hold over you. A riddle, daughter of Earth, a riddle I speak to you in hopes to save you from that which you cannot be saved. __'Beneath the streets of the city that never sleeps, answers lie undisturbed by time. Through the doors where the journey both ended and began lie the answers you seek to find. Beware the darkness, beware the light. Enemies will be both reborn and die this night. Go back to the beginning, fly forward to the end. Here is where you will seek and find an old friend. This friend with many secrets to keep also holds the answers you seek.'__" I watched the fortune tellers eyes roll back into his skull and he moaned like he was fighting something inside of him. I wasted no time. I got up and ran as fast as I could away from him._

_I managed to get halfway through the market, back towards the TARDIS I ran before I ran straight into the Doctor with a loud SMACK. He stumbled backwards managing to catch himself before he fell while I, ungraceful as always, landed with a THUD right on my bum._

"_Oy Kayden! What did I tell you, what do I always tell you I say rule one: don't wander off. And what do you do? The complete opposite, you go and wander off." The Doctor chided me as he helped me to my feet. "Where have you been? I've been searching everywhere for you. Kayden? Are you alright, you look as if you've seen a ghost."_

"_I-I'm okay Doctor, honest. I guess I'm just still trying to take in my surroundings. It IS a bit much you know." I lied as best I could, struggling to control my breathing and my out of control heart. The Doctor gave me that questioning look he was so very good at but said nothing else. What on God's Earth could that crazy fortune teller have meant by that?_

* * *

The memory faded away and I bolted to me feet, sending papers and books flying. Of course! It all meant sense to me now. The fortune teller, the riddle, everything he told me that day. How could I have forgotten? Oh wait, I DID forget, well up until now. I ran as fast as could out of the library and back to the console room where the Doctor and the Ponds were still gathered together, discussing where to go next. I heard Rory say that we should take a break from all this hunting and relax. That it would do us no good to run ourselves ragged searching constantly. He said we needed to step back for a bit then come back to our work with fresh eyes. I burst out of the corridor and onto the console platform panting for breath. The three of them looked at me like I had completely gone mad.

"Doctor!" I gasped and sunk down into the Captain's chair panting, "Do you, ah, do you remember the market when I wandered off and you thought I saw a ghost."

The Doctor pondered for a moment clearly remembering while Amy and Rory now looked at the two of us in confusion.

"I do," The Doctor replied, "What about it?"

"I saw a fortune teller that day Doctor. That's why I looked for scared. God it all makes sense now! He told me about the prophecy even though at that time I had absolutely no clue what he meant. He told me a riddle! I think, I think that riddle could be a clue as to where we need to go next!" I confessed at a million miles an hour. My god I sounded exactly like the Doctor.

"Kayden, slow down and take a breath. You are talking so fast I can barely understand you." The Doctor said as he came over and knelt down in front of me.

"Remind you of anyone?" I heard Amy mutter under her breath and Rory snicker.

"Oy you two!" The Doctor cried, "Be quiet and don't you start."

"The riddle Doctor!" I exclaimed cutting off their playful banter. "He said to me: _'Beneath the streets of the city that never sleeps, answers lie undisturbed by time. Through the doors where the journey both ended and began lie the answers you seek to find. Beware the darkness, beware the light. Enemies will be both reborn and die this night. Go back to the beginning, fly forward to the end. Here is where you will seek and find an old friend. This friend with many secrets to keep also holds the answers you seek.'_ If we crack this riddle then we'll know where to go!"

"A riddle huh, I was always great with riddles." The Doctor boasted and I watched as he went to work trying to solve it. He was concentrating so hard you could practically hear the wheels in his head turning. His brow furrowed in frustration and when he spoke again he was quite agitated. "I lied, I hate riddles. I was always rubbish with them. Give me Daleks or Cybermen any day. Riddles are rubbish."

The Doctor went on a brief tangent about riddles and Cybermen and attempted to make some sort of joke that by the sound of Amy and Rory's silence meant that he butchered it. I jumped to my feet in triumph not two seconds later, and when the Doctor asked if I thought his joke was funny Amy chided him saying he didn't know how to be funny.

"Doctor, I've figured it out. The riddle. Oh clever, clever me. I now know where we need to go."

The Doctor immediately went to work on the TARDIS console pushing buttons and flipping levers just waiting for me to tell him. Amy and Rory looked at me in anticipation and I could only grin at them.

"Pack your bags mates, we're going to New York!"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Yes I know, another little kinda sorta Cliffy. Bad, Bad, cliffhangers! I leave you all in anticipation of the next chapter (Due to be out this Saturday I predict). Again I implore you to follow these three easy steps: Read, ENJOY, Review! Cyberhugs and brainy specs to all!  
**

**ALLONS-Y**

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO**


	11. Back to Where it all Began, or Ended

**Hello my dear dear readers. It has been an awfully long while but I am back with another chapter for all of you patient lovelies. I hope you're ready for this. Take a deep breath, pull up a chair or a couch or a bed or a floor or even a TARDIS and get ready to jump right back into it. Let me also go on the record to state that I am most unhappy and deeply saddened to know Matt Smith is hanging up his bow tie at Christmas. I'm already crying myself to sleep about it. I'm not ready for him to go. Ahem, right enough lamenting from me for a word from our sponsors: "HOWDY FOLKS THIS MESSAGE IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY STEVEN MOFFAT AND THE CHAPS AT THE BBC. THAT'S RIGHT PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THEY OWN DOCTOR WHO." Now without further ado here's the next chapter!**

* * *

New York: the city that never sleeps. That old saying still rings true even here, fifty billion years into the future. This wasn't the first time I was here though, oh no. I've been here before on the day that everything changed for me. My life, my future, my everything. I never knew how I'd feel being back here again after four years. This was after all the same city where I became a Time Lady, where I learned that I was to be a pawn in an alien race's plot to destroy the Doctor. There was no rhyme or reason to it, to why this race would want one man dead. The Doctor told Amy, Rory, and I all about the Jardane during our last four weeks of reconnaissance. They are an old race, not as old as the Time Lords but quite up there in terms of being pompous. They took it upon themselves to declare the Doctor an enemy and felt the need to dispose of him in the only way they knew how: through a companion. It is well known all throughout the history of time and space that the Doctor does not travel alone. What other way is there to get to a man who has no well known weaknesses than through his companions? I was the unfortunate soul to draw the short straw in that regard. I was, after all, a "Daughter of the Earth". I was an easy target and the Jardane did succeed in their plot, well almost. They did manage to turn me into a Time Lady after all but the Doctor managed to save me before they molded me into the super weapon against him that I was to become.

I looked over at my Doctor now as we navigated the back alleys of New York in the worst rainstorm I have ever witnessed. Thunder boomed near deafening levels it seemed and when the lightning struck, it lit entire city blocks up like a Christmas tree. There was something so ominous and foreboding about being back in this city. Something was going to happen to us tonight, this storm served as our warning. The Doctor knew it too, I could tell it by the frown playing around the corners of his mouth and the worried expression he was now much more apt to wearing. I did not like seeing him like this so, how can I put this, do I dare say afraid? His eyes scanned every nook and cranny of every alley we passed. I just wish I knew what exactly it was that we were looking for.

"Doctor?" Amy Pond murmured softly, her Scottish kin thick as she seemed to worry about making him cross. The littlest things made him very cross lately, "What is it we're exactly looking for? I mean it's been four weeks now. We're practically out of time. Tonight's the night the prophecy is supposed to come true."

"Amy's right, Doctor." Rory Williams, Rory the Roman, agreed with his wife, "Is it even safe for Kayden to be here? This could be a trap set up by the Jardane to reclaim Kayden and finish what they started."

The Doctor just ignored them, too focused on scanning alleyways and refusing to admit that they were indeed right. I alone saw the stiffening of his shoulders at the sound of his friends mentioning the prophecy. He knew exactly what today was, but stubbornly refused to admit it to himself. Tonight was the High Holy Night of Prim according to the people on the planet Prime Sigma One. Tonight was truly the night for the prophecy to come true. I was going to kill the Doctor unless we stopped the Jardane before it was too late.

"Hey guys, it's going to be alright," I said to them between booms of thunder and crashes of lightning, forever trying to remain the optimist, "I'm fine. I'm not going to hide from this for the rest of my life you know. I'm done with running and I'm very much done with hiding. We'll find a way to end this once and for all."

We turned down yet another dark and spooky alleyway in the forever twisting maze that was New York. There was something off about this specific alley. As soon as we had turned the corner the hair at the nape of my neck stood on end despite the heavy downpour of rain, and goosebumps spread across my flesh. The Doctor and the Ponds noticed something as well for the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out clutched in his left hand, and Amy and Rory were standing closer to me in a more protective stance.

"I know you're here," The Doctor finally spoke in a voice that was quite menacing very much like the Oncoming Storm indeed, "you might as well show yourself, no use in hiding. Know that I _WILL_ find a way to stop you, and know that you _CANNOT_ have her. She is under MY protection and I will stop you before you harm her again."

Amy, Rory, and I glared into the darkness of the alley that stretched out before us trying to see just who it was the Doctor was addressing. A flash of lightning illuminated the entire alley a moment later revealing a figure deep within the shadows. My breath hitched in my throat as I recognized the shape in front of us. Amy took my hand in hers and held it tight as the Doctor moved putting himself in the path between me and the figure. This was it; they knew I was here now. They really would stop at nothing to destroy the Doctor. This race was so fueled by their hatred of the last Time Lord that nothing was going to stop them for fulfilling their prophecy.

"Jardane." I whispered as another ominous clap of thunder shook the very ground we stood on.

"My dear Doctor I must thank you for returning our precious pet to us." The figure spoke to us from the shadows never moving, biding his time as it were. "You took her away from us far too soon the last we met, a mistake I am sure we will not make again. Your end is fast approaching, Time Lord, soon you will be nothing but a rapidly fading memory across all of time and space."

The Doctor's hand clenched tighter around the sonic screwdriver as the Jardane spoke, mocking him. I knew the Doctor was already thinking of millions of different ways for us to escape. I just hoped he thought up a plan quickly before the Jardane attacked. I was wrong in the end of course. There was no time for the Doctor to play hero. Deep within the shadowy confines of the alley the Jardane pressed a button on a remote control and the four of us were enveloped in a bright, hot green light. I still clenched Amy's hand within mine, and reached out to grab the Doctor's hand as Rory took hold of Amy's free hand. The light that enveloped us became brighter and hotter until finally we felt our feet leave the ground and vanished from that alley with a flash of lightning behind us.

We came to moments later deep beneath the streets of New York. My vision was clouded as I struggled to me feet, helped up by the Doctor and I shook my head giving myself a moment to adjust. When I finally realized where it was we were, my breath expelled rapidly from my lungs like I had just been punched. I know this place; it's haunted me for four years now. This place was in my dreams, it clouded almost every memory that I had with the previous incarnation of my Doctor. The laboratory, the Jardane laboratory where I became a Time Lady, where my travels with the Doctor were put cruelly to an end is where we stood now. I was shivering and shaking unsure if it was caused by being back in this horrible place or the fact that I was soaked all the way to my bones from the rain. I'd put my money on it being this place. The Doctor did not say anything, he just kind of held me too him until the shakes passed. I guess he just couldn't trust himself to say anything at that moment. By the look on his face and the fierce set of his jaw I knew he was going to say nothing pleasant anytime soon. Amy and Rory were looking at us expectantly now, just waiting on which Time Lord was going to come up with the clever plan about getting us out of here.

"Where are we?" Amy sighed already so used to ending up in odd places with the Doctor.

"We're ah, underground. About a mile or so below the streets of New York. This place is the Jardane laboratory. It's where I became a Time Lady four years ago, and I'm guessing where I'm going to kill the Doctor. You know, unless we get the hell out of here." I responded already wracking my brain trying to remember how we managed to escape last time.

"Right, okay, so, onward then before they catch us?" Rory joked trying to cut through the tension of being put in grave danger.

Of course we wasted no time navigating through the corridors of the Jardane's massive underground facility. The corridors stretched on for miles and twisted and turned with seemingly no end in sight. It felt like hours we walked through one corridor to the next or was it days? Sure as hell felt more like years to me. We all stayed close together for fear of being separated. One false turn, one slip up and you were getting lost in this place. The corridors themselves seemed to stretch on for miles. We reached one intersection and managed to trip up some alarms. Oh peachy they would surely know where to find us now.

"This way, come on run!" The Doctor commanded and turned on his heel fleeing down a corridor from which we just came.

The three of us panted as we ran as fast as our legs would carry us, our feet pounding the linoleum tiles as we struggled to keep up with the Doctor. Right, left, left again, this time straight we ran and ran as the alarms continued to blare behind us. We had finally managed to make it to another bank of corridors when the lights all of a sudden went out. Oh clever Jardane, clever clever aliens, turning out the lights to try and throw us off. Up ahead I head a slam like a door was being shut forcefully and the ground beneath my feet shook with the intensity from the sound. I stopped dead in my tracks and felt someone crash into my back nearly knocking me over. I screamed unsure of it was friend or foe and launched my fist towards whoever it was. My right hook connected with someone's chest and I heard them grunt in pain before hitting the ground. My hearts were pounding in my ears now as I wished I had the sonic screwdriver or something to use as a weapon. Just as quickly as the lights went out they came back on, revealing Rory on the floor at my feet writhing in a bit of pain. Relief swept through me like a crashing wave just as my knees gave out and I plummeted to the floor next to him.

"Ow Kayden, "Rory coughed, rubbing his sternum as he tried to take deep breaths, "That hurt. For a Time Lady you pack one hell of a punch."

I let out a very unladylike snort and helped him to his feet as soon as I gained my composure and my legs stopped feeling like jello, "I'm so sorry Rory. It was dark and I didn't know if you were friend or foe so instinct kind of took over."

"Yeah, I'll say." Rory quipped as he once again took in our surroundings. "Where are Amy and the Doctor?"

I looked around as well and realized we were stranded in the middle of a corridor all alone. Amy and the Doctor had simply vanished. About five feet ahead of us I noticed a wall that was not there before. That must have been the slamming sound I heard in the dark, that wall coming down and sealing us off from our friends, and perhaps our freedom. What a fine time to wish for some radios or any type of communication devices. Rory and I were stranded alone with nothing to use as weapons but torches. Fantastic.

"So Kayden, what's the plan?" Rory asked with the minimal amount of worry visible in his speech.

"The plan, right the plan. The plan Rory is to get the hell out of here and meet Amy and the Doctor at the TARDIS. If they get out of here before us that is definitely where they are going to head."

We were in agreement and operation get the hell out of this creepy place before something bad happened to us was in full swing. We backtracked through many of the corridors we had already come across trying to find a second exit. The alarms hand finally ceased to sound and I began to feel cautiously optimistic that the Jardane had given up on finding us. Rory and I peered into rooms as we continued on our way. Many of these rooms were empty, but some of them looked like offices and others looked like supply closets full of the most high-tech alien stuff I've seen in a while. But of course the one thing we couldn't find was a weapon. Where the hell was an armory when you needed one? As Rory and I continued down a cautiously picked path as silently as we could the hair on the nape of my neck rose and I began to have the most sinking suspicion that something was following us. I peered over my shoulder to look behind but nothing was there. Okay Kayden deep breath, _deeeeeeeeeeep breath_. You are starting to psych yourself out here old girl. Oh boy hadn't I wished at that moment that my mind really was playing tricks on me. The moment Rory and I rounded the next corner something shot out of a doorway and grabbed me from behind. I screamed and tried to fight against whatever had me, but I couldn't. Rory turned to me at that moment and something shimmered just into view behind him.

"Rory look out behind you!" I yelled to him in warning but it was too late. A Jardane soldier appeared behind him and knocked him unconscious. "_RORY!"_

"Do not fight us child. You were meant to do this. Today is the day that you murder the Doctor. It is time now." The voice of my captive spoke in my ear before holding some type of cloth against my mouth and nose. Chloroform. My vision went fuzzy and my mind went hazy and my last thought was of the Doctor and how I was going to have to kill him now.

* * *

In another part of the facility Amy and the Doctor walked along in an uncomfortable silence as they tried to find out just where Kayden and Rory had vanished. One minute the four of them were all together running for their lives to find freedom, and the next the lights had gone out, a door had slammed shut (well in this case a wall) and the two of them were nowhere to be seen. Amy's heart pounded in her chest as she struggled to keep pace with the Doctor. She hated being separated from Rory, and she worried that these Jardane creatures may have already caught them. At this very moment the Doctor looked so menacing that Amy had to silently remark to herself that she had never once been so frightened of her best friend until now. She knew that the Doctor was a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any moment, especially now that they had lost the one person whose life was in the most danger. Amy knew without a doubt that if it came to Kayden having to kill the Doctor to be free of the Jardane's control then the Doctor would sacrifice himself without even a thought.

"Doctor, you won't let her kill you, right? She can't kill you. Tell me you have some plan in that funny head of yours that saves Kayden without you dying. I won't-"

"Amelia Pond don't you dare say that you won't let her kill me. If that is what it takes to free Kayden from the Jardane then I will let her kill me. She'll be able to pilot the TARDIS, she'll take you and Rory home and she'll live on. She will be safe and I will have saved her." The Doctor snarled at her and Amy flinched just a bit, but it was enough to make the Doctor sigh and speak to her much more calmly now, "I'm sorry, Amy. I do not mean to take this out on you. I just feel like I've failed Kayden, and it's a rubbish feeling. You know I'm working on a plan to save her that doesn't require myself getting shot at or killed, but please Amy just be prepared for the worst."

Amy nodded and rapidly blinked her tears away so the Doctor wouldn't notice that she was crying for him again. He did notice though, he always noticed and he stopped walking to wipe her tears away and kiss her forehead before offering her a kind smile. He would figure out a way to save them all, but he would never tell her that he was almost certain it would be his death that saved them. The Doctor hated making Amy sad or having her worry over him so he would never ever tell her the truth. He would never tell her how he knew all along that they would end up back at this place that the night the three of them saved Kayden in that park in London was always going to happen, that it was just the beginning of a series of events that would ultimately lead them right back here. The Doctor thought back to that riddle Kayden told him aboard the TARDIS, the one that she heard from that fortune teller. He said he was rubbish with riddles but that wasn't entirely the truth. He figured it out the moment Kayden told him and he knew that they were going to be walking right into the Jardane's trap and that there was nothing to stop them. _"Through the doors where the journey both ended and began." _It was always leading them back here.

"Doctor what do we do? We've been wandering for ages and there's still no sign of them. How do we know the Jardane don't have them already? We could be too late to save Kayden." Amy questioned feeling her hope and optimism in finding her husband and her friend dimming with every passing moment.

The Doctor took Amy's hand in his and held it tight giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Chin up Pond, we're going to find them and stop the Jardane before it's too," His voice trailed off as the lights overhead flickered ominously. Something was not right, "late."

Screams began to echo all throughout the facility. Someone was in pain, the worst kind of pain you could possibly think off. Amy froze in place and the Doctor stiffened as the listened to what sounded like feminine screams. It sounded an awful lot like Kayden. No they couldn't have been too late; the Jardane could not have found her so fast. Amy and the Doctor shared one fear filled look between each other before racing down the corridor towards the source of the screams**.**

* * *

**Well there you go guys! The next thrilling chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Now remember: READ, ENJOY, REVIEW, REPEAT! Fish fingers & custard to all and please don't forget to take a banana to a party, bananas are good! Cyber hugs and kisses to all and I will see you for the next heart-stopping chapter! ALLONS-Y **

**TheDoctor'sTARDISXO**


End file.
